A Miracle Within A Miracle
by topaz.eyes.dazzle.me
Summary: Edward never left. Before starting their senior year, Edward let down all his boundaries which results in Bella getting pregnant. It lasts a normal nine months and instead of weakening her, it slowly turns her into a hybrid throughout the pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction so it's crucial that I get as many reviews as possible to see if I'm any good at it. This idea has been running around in my head for a while and I finally decided to put it down and see what people think of it. **

**All types of reviews are welcome, whether it's a compliment, constructive criticism or suggestions for later chapters. The only thing I don't want is any offensive comments. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish otherwise, I don't own Twilight. **

_She Walks In Beauty_

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes:_

_Thus mellowed to that tender light_

_Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_Had half impaired the nameless grace_

_Which waves in every raven tress,_

_Or softly lightens o'er her face;_

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express_

_How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_But tell of days in goodness spent,_

_A mind at peace with all below,_

_A heart whose love is innocent_

_Lord Byron_

Chapter One

BPOV

"Bellaaaaa!" Alice shouted just minutes after Edward left me in his room to go hunting.

I cowered under Edward's soft golden comforter - he brought us a bed for when I come over for sleepovers - unwilling to be subjected to Alice's form of torture. Or as she likes to call it:

Bella Barbie.

I shuddered just thinking about it. I wanted nothing more than to just snuggle up to the pillow underneath me that happened to be saturated with my love's Godly scent until he returned to me.

I jumped slightly at the sound of Edward's bedroom door being slammed open.

"There is no use hiding from me Bella Swan and you know it" she exclaimed half threateningly.

She sounded really close, maybe even right next to the bed. Too close in my opinion.

I sighed in resignation and frustration, knowing she was right and swept the comforter off my face to see a very happy - there for dangerous - looking pixie jumping up and down.

It would seem that someone else has other plans for me.

"Do I have to Alice?" I whined, probably sounding like a kid but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care.

"You'll like this makeover Bella, or at least the outcome of it, I promise. Besides, it's as much for Edward this time as it is for you."

Now that got my attention. What would a makeover on me have anything to do with him?

I tried to figure out what she meant in my head but I came up blank.

Alice clearly saw the confusion written all over my face and decided to put me out of my misery.

"All will be revealed if you just follow me to my room." She practically sang.

Or not.

I grudgingly got out of my safe haven bed and trudged after my best friend to meet my doom.

As soon as I laid eyes on the inside of Alice's bedroom it was as if stepping into a personal nightmare.

The whole room was swamped with so much cosmetics and clothes she could fill a shop.

Alice locked the door behind us before turning to face me with a mischievous smile on her face that instantly increased my terror of what was to come tenfold.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to a clean patch on the soft green bed that wasn't swamped.

I done as she said and waited for her to tell me what all this is for and what she meant earlier.

After a couple of seconds, though it felt like hours to me she broke the silence.

"Now I know that you wish to take your physical relationship with Edward all the way and trust me, Edward wants it too. He's just too much of a prude to admit it to you.

I know he tells you that the reason he can't have sex with you is because he's afraid he'll hurt you, and he is, but that's not the main reason. He and I as well as Carlisle all know he could never hurt you. Not to mention that I've seen it and I've shown it to him.

The real reason is because of his morals. You have to understand that he was raised a century ago, and back then even kissing before marriage was considered shameful.

So I decided to give both of you a helping hand to show him that times have changed and it's perfectly normal to have fantasies about your girlfriend and be intimate with her these days.

Bella Swan, I am going to help you dress to seduce my brother."

By the time she finished I was pretty sure I must have invented a new shade of deep red judging from the amount of heat I could feel flooding to my face.

Alice waited for me to say something but I was unable to form a coherent word never mind sentence.

"Come on Bella, you should know by now that there are no secrets in the Cullen family"

"I do know that, but it doesn't make this any less embarrassing for me" I managed to finally mumble out.

"I know, but we're best friends and practically sisters. If you can't share these kinds of things with me, who else can you talk to about it?" She asked me softly.

Damn, she had a point there. And let's face it, I really want to be with Edward in that way and I know that Alice is way is the only one that is way more than capable to help me.

"Your right," I finally conceded "what do you have planned?"

Alice squealed loudly in excitement before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you Bella!" She shouted "My dear brother won't know what hit him" she stage whispered.

**A/N: So what did you guys think. I only know if you R&R! Love you! :) I've got the next chapter half way written already so it shouldn't be long before I post it.**

**Half term is nearly among us as well so I'll have plenty of time to update then. A whole week of not having to worry about assignments and deadlines (well, much).**


	2. Chapter 2 Holy Crap you look hot!

**A/N: I've updated as soon as possible. I might be updated really often now but that might not be the case after the work load starts to pile on again.**

**I'm so happy with how many hits I've got in just the first day and It made my day everytime I got a review alert.**

**This chapter is especially dedicated to the ones that left reviews and you guys are the reason I posted up the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>My Delight And Thy Delight<span>

My delight and thy delight Walking,  
>like two angels white,<br>In the gardens of the night:

My desire and thy desire Twinning to a tongue of fire,  
>Leaping live, and laughing higher;<p>

Thro' the everlasting strife In the mystery of life.

Love, from whom the world begun,  
>Hath the secret of the sun.<p>

Love can tell and love alone,  
>Whence the million stars are strewn,<br>Why each atom knows its own,

How, in spite of woe and death,  
>Gay is life, and sweet is breath:<p>

This he taught us, this we knew,  
>Happy in his science true,<p>

Hand in hand as we stood  
>'Neath the shadows of the wood,<p>

Heart to heart as we lay In the dawning of the day

By Robert Bridges

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

BPOV

"Okay, firsts things first, you cannot keep hiding your gorgeous body behind shapeless sweaters and other baggy clothes." Alice informed me immediately after I gave her free rein on Bella Barbie.

I had to keep repeating in my head that it will all be worth it. It will be worth it, it will be worth it, it _will_be worth it.

"Edward thinks you look beautiful in anything, even if you're in a bin bag, but we're not going for beautiful" she added.

"We're not?" I asked confused.

"Nope," she shook her head "we're going for sexy" she smiled slyly.

I blushed deep crimson at that. I had never thought of myself anything less or more than average. Having Edward calling me beautiful everyday had increased my confidence by a lot though.

Even then I saw only potential to be pretty, and on occasion I would think I looked a bit beautiful which was usually after Alice gives me a makeover.

But never, ever have I ever thought of myself anywhere near sexy. I had no striking features, grace or enough self-confidence to be sexy.

As if she could read my mind, Alice interrupted my train of thought "I know what you're thinking Bella, and you're wrong. Maybe not everyone in the world may find you sexy but every adolescent male in Forks do, and every Cullen knows for a fact that Edward finds you very, very sexy."

I looked up at her in surprise, doubt written all over my face but also a trace of hope that was getting more profound by the second. Does Edward Cullen, practically Adonis personified find _me _sexy?

"Every man is different and every man gets turned on by different things. For Edward, love and lust walk hand in hand so pretty much everything you do turns him on. I'll elaborate on that matter after I give you a dress to impress guide so that you can use it all to your advantage while not appearing as if your doing anything different." She explained.

I was amazed that Edward could find anything I did or say sexy but my new found knowledge gave me an ounce more of confidence and determination to see this plan through.

"Alice you're a genius" I informed her admiringly.

"I know" she giggled as her smile got impossibly bigger.

"I'm guessing I'm going to need a new and improved wardrobe sister dearest" I asked Alice although it wasn't really a question.

"I'm already ahead of you there baby Bells" she said gleefully.

Of course she was. Psychic pixie.

"From now on you will only were form fitted clothes. You don't have to dress really slutty to look sexy, we just want to show a little more skin than you're used to and clothes that hug you're every curve. That results in showing just enough that it teases him but also leaves him wanting to see more" she elaborated.

I thought about that for a second and mischievous smirk slowly overtook my face. My sister is a force to be reckoned with that's for sure.

"Hurry up and take a shower to relax you a bit, we only have two hours to get you ready and give you some tips before prudeward returns. I got some lavender oil in there too that should help you relax even more." she said as she impatiently shooed me to the on-suite bathroom.

Alice was right. Fifteen minutes later I came out of the shower fully relaxed and content. Who knew that lavender oil could make so much difference from a standard shower?

I noticed that the spot on the bed that I was previously occupying now had an outfit laid out there.

"Put them on and no complaining" Alice told me sternly.

"Yes ma'am" I saluted.

My confidence wavered when I laid eyes on what was on the top of the pile. There sat a lavender colored corset set to seduce. It was a sparkling tulle and lace, sweetened with silk straps, seaming and back laces with the adjustable garters adding the perfect finishing touch **(A/N: pic on profile)**

I hesitantly put it on with the help of Alice before turning slowly to face myself in her full length mirror. I gasped in shock at the girl – no women before me. I had to hand it to Alice, she was good. The whole piece was very seductive yet managed to look very innocent and sweet. The was also a touch of a Victorian style as well which was perfect for both Edward.

I see what Alice meant about making him wanting to uncover more. The piece hugged me in all the right places, making me notice the curves which I didn't even know I had. It pushed my breasts up so that I had more volume and the synch at the waist made my waist and behind look amazing.

I was amazed to find that I no longer looked like a girl, but a woman instead. And not any woman; but a woman who looked capable of seducing someone the likes of my Edward.

"Wow" Alice stated simply, "do you believe me now when I say you're sexy?" she added with a smile as I continued to evaluate myself in the mirror.

"I see now that I can be… sexy, if I tried to. I guess I never thought of myself like that because I never really tried to look sexy" I managed to say.

"Atta girl Bells!"

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice when I spotted what appeared to be a short dress and heels in the pile.

"All of us are going dancing in a new club in Port Angeles. I'll explain why when we've finished." Alice told me.

"I know why you're doing this, you're trying to make Edward jealous by making the guys at the club hit on me" I figured out. It really wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Smart girl" she complimented me "we all know how Edward gets when he's jealous,"

"He turns possessive" I finished for her smirking. Edward has no idea how much him getting jealous turns me on. He always likes to stake his claim on me and show them that I'm his to any guy who thinks of me inappropriately in any way.

This time I didn't hesitate to put on the rest of the outfit she laid out for me. The rest of the outfit consisted of a black and white paneled body con dress that barely covered my ass and showed ample cleavage as well as a pair of 6 Inch High Heel Stiletto Pumps that made my legs look like they ran for miles and miles. **(A/N: All of these are o the profile)**

After I got dressed, Roselie came in to help Alice with my hair and makeup. Roselie looked… well like Roselie. She looked like sin on legs with a skin tight blood red strapless dress trimmed with lace. Her perfect golden locks cascaded down her down her back in thick waves.

"Holy crap sis, you look hot! I can't wait to see Edward's face when he sees you" Roselie exclaimed happily. I'm so glad her and I are on better terms now. She finally started to soften towards me ever since I defended her when I heard Lauren and Jessica bitch about her.

"Thanks Rose" I replied.

"How do you want her hair Ali?" she asked.

"I want her hair slipped back in a high ponytail so that we can show off her long neck. It also attracts the eye straight to her chest" Alice explained to Rose.

After half an hour my make up and hair was done and both Alice and Rose told me I could officially look in the mirror for the final result. I gasped loudly when I saw myself in the mirror as the two Vampires behind me jumped up and down in excitement.

If I didn't think I looked sexy with the clothes Alice made me put on before just by themselves, then I definitely did now with my hair and makeup completed. I noticed that with my hair slicked back in a high ponytail not only elongated my next and showed off my chest, but it also showed my prominent heart shaped face shape.

Alice had given me dark smoky that flicked at the end of my eyelid to make me look like I had cat eyes. The way the mascara and eyeliner were applied really made my eyes pop too. Alice had also favored me deep raspberry colored lipstick that made them seem fuller somehow. Alice told me I didn't need any blush since I did enough of that without the make up anyway.

As I was still getting over the sock of seeing my transformation Alice quickly went and got ready in the on-suite bathroom before coming out. Alice's look complimented her perfectly. She looked like a 50s pin up doll with really bright makeup and six inch peep toe heels.

Each of them stood on either side of me next to the mirror and as I looked at our reflection, I finally felt like I belonged with them, that I wouldn't look like plain Jane when I stood beside them.

The Cullen boys, you better be prepared to eat your heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter under wraps. Has anyone got any suggestions of how Edward should react when he sees Bella? I have a few ideas but I would really appreciate an outsider's opinion. As Bentham once said, "The greatest good for the greatest number." Leave a suggestion in your review please. **


	3. Chapter 3 Fuck, I'm screwed

**A/N: I finally managed to meet all the coursework deadlines from my different teachers for now so that's why it took me about a week to update.**

**I am taking the time to post this chapter while I have a brief break and before I'm swamped with assignments again. I might only be in my first year of college (or if your American, you'd call it junior year) but I swear the teachers are ruthless. Good thing half term is coming up after this week, and then I'll have a lot more time to update.**

**Thank you to vampiremom1221 who informed me about some of my spelling mistakes. I am rubbish at spelling and so I normally have to rely on spell check. I guess I'll have to double check more closely.**

**Also thank you to Azlady2003 for giving me some suggestions on how Edward should react.**

**This chapter is in Edward's POV. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to SM.**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>The Presence of Love<em>

_And in Life's noisiest hour,_  
><em>There whispers still the ceaseless Love of Thee,<em>  
><em>The heart's Self-solace and soliloquy.<em>

_You mould my Hopes, you fashion me within;_  
><em>And to the leading Love-throb in the Heart<em>  
><em>Thro' all my Being, thro' my pulse's beat;<em>  
><em>You lie in all my many Thoughts, like Light,<em>  
><em>Like the fair light of Dawn, or summer Eve<em>  
><em>On rippling Stream, or cloud-reflecting Lake.<em>

_And looking to the Heaven, that bends above you,_  
><em>How oft! I bless the Lot that made me love you.<em>

_by Samuel Taylor Coleridge_

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

the hunt I went with my brothers had gone great. I managed to find a mountain lion in addition to the common deer but I found myself missing my Bella more and more the longer I was away.

On the ride home my phone rang Alice's ringtone and my mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that either Bella was hurt or in trouble.

My voice sounded frantic as I accepted the call before the first ring even finished "Alice, what is it? Is Bella hurt? Is she-"

"Relax oh brother of mine, Bella is perfectly fine," Alice reassured me. I let out a big gust of air I didn't know I was holding.

"Then why are you calling?" I asked curiously.

"Oh just to tell you that all of us except Carlisle and Esme are going clubbing in that new club in Port Angeles, Crescendo!" Alice squealed loudly.

"Hang on Alice, Bella actually agreed to going to a club were dancing is the main activity?" I asked sceptically. The Bella I know would never approach such an institution.

"Yep" she answered simply.

There was something I was missing. Alice sounded too innocent and Bella would never give in this easily to something like this.

"Alice, what are you-"

"Oh would you look at the time, I really need to get back to Rose and Bella, toodles!" She chirped quickly and hung up before I had a chance to say anything.

Maybe I was thinking too hard about it. Knowing Alice she probably threatened Bella with multiple Bella Barbie sessions if she didn't subject herself to this.

Although I didn't want Bella to do anything she didn't want to do, Alice isn't a force to be reckoned with. I knew that from experience.

I also couldn't deny the fact that I was rather looking forward to tonight's agenda. I always love any chance to dance with Bella.

"Looks like we're going clubbing men" I told my brothers.

"Wooohooo!" Emmett shouted bouystresly "Rose always looks smokin' hot in her club wear. Then again, she looks better with them off-"

"Emmett!" Jasper and I chastised him. That was just too much information about my sister.

Emmett's statement got me thinking about something though. The thought never crossed my mind but club wear are meant to be sexy, clinging and show more skin then one would show normally.

Damn, Bella is enough tempting at is. I constantly have to stop myself from claiming her as my mate every time I see her. And that's when she's not even trying to be sexy!

I must not jump Bella, I must not jump Bella...

That would be my mantra for the whole night, but I knew it was easier said then done.

As we neared the house in the Jeep I took several unneeded breaths and carried on repeating my mantra in my head.

BPOV

"Things that Bella does that turn Edward on" Alice said, pointing to a list she and Rosalie had composed in a matter of minutes.

My embarrassment has long gone at this point and so I nodded for her to continue.

"Number one; Edward loves it when you blush" Alice stated, of course when she said that my blush decided to make a reappearance. Ok so I maybe not all my embarrassment has gone. "Perfect!" Alice exclaimed happily when I blushed.

"Number two; Edward is so turned on by you biting your lip. The way he looks at you when you do that..." Rosalie said smiling slyly at me.

"Number three;" Alice continued happily "Looking at him from under your lashes."

I nodded after each of them said something and I was glad that I didn't need to try hard at doing these things. After all, I am a rubbish actress.

"Now we just want to give you a few tips that will really get his venom boiling" Alice informed while Rosalie grinned.

"First of all, Mates tend to be quite partial to biting their mate and in turn being bitten. Its not the same as a normal bite which will sting badly to a Vampire, instead its deeply a erotic and intimate gesture that claims you as each other's mates. We all know that Edward would never bite you as a human but that doesn't mean you can't bite him. Of course you won't break the skin but the sensation is the same nonetheless." Alice explained.

I blushed at what she said but nodded my head again. The thought of biting Edward has crossed my mind on countless occasions but I've always been afraid that if I'd bite him, he would just lecture me about how that was enough for one day.

"Secondly, one of the most sensitive places on a man's body is the two dimples at the small of their back. So what you need to do is really dig your fingers in their and massage that spot" Rosalie added "I practically have Emmett at my mercy every time I do that."

"Now for our last piece of advise, when you find yourselves in a sexual situation, there is something completely vital you must do" Alice inputted.

"Go on" I encouraged them nervously.

They both looked at each other briefly before turning to me and saying simultaneously;

"Follow your instincts"

EPOV

As Emmett pulled us into the garage, I found myself nervous and excited about seeing Bella. Hopefully Alice would have picked out something sexy that was still relatively modest for Bella. I don't know how I'd react if Bella came out showing a lot of skin. My control is fragile as it is.

When we walked in, I listened to Alice's thoughts to try and see how Bella looked like. Just so I was prepared but Alice was reciting every shade of every colour there was.

_Edward, stop trying to get into my head and go up and change along with the boys upstairs. I laid everyone their outfits already._

I sighed in defeat and told my brothers what Alice told me.

I was dressed in under a minute as well as the other boys and we all waited at the bottom of the stairs for our significant other.

The first to descend the stairs was Rosalie. As usual, she was dressed rather provocatively in a skin-tight red lace dress. Emmett's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he laid eyes on her and suddenly both their minds flashed to what the planned to do to each other later tonight.

"Emmett, Rosalie, please!" I hissed at them.

"Sorry" they said together though I knew they really weren't.

Next came Alice looking like a 50s pin up girl. Jasper pretty much reacted in the same way Emmett had and I had to try with everything I had not to read his mind.

Drowning everyone's thoughts became suddenly very easy to do when I first laid eyes on Bella as she descended the stairs. I saw nothing but her in my mind and thought of nothing but what I would like to do to her right then and there as venom flooded my tongue.

She looked like every man's wet dream come to life. I could feel my control practically hanging by the thinnest thread at this point.

It was futile for me to wish that Bella come down fairly modest because sweet Jesus she was showing a lot of skin. The dress left little to the imagination as it clung to every curve of her body. It barely covered her delectable behind and showed a mouth-watering amount of cleavage.

Her heels drew my gaze and I noted how they made her legs look like they went on for daze and tensed all the muscles in her legs deliciously.

Those heels would be the death of me. My mind was suddenly flooded with a fantasy of Bella in nothing but those heels with her legs wrapped firmly on my waist. The fantasy me dragged a hand slowly up her legs, rising higher and higher, moving closer to her burning hot core -

"Ahem" Alice cleared her throat. My daydream went as soon as it came and I once again focused on Bella.

"Are you trying to kill me Bella?" I managed to choke out finally.

Bella looked at me innocently, too innocently "I don't know what your talking about" she said smugly.

God this girl knew exactly what she was doing to me.

"Looks as if I'm going to punch any guy who lays eyes on you inappropriately tonight" I added. I didn't want anyone to see my mate like this apart from myself. My natural possessive vampire instincts came out as all I could think was; MINE! MINE! MINE!

"Hey Eddie" she smiled sweetly but blushed at the same time. She was the only one who could get away with calling me that and oh God what that blush does to me. "Tell your best friend, its rude to point" she added.

I must have looked confused because she pointed to my lower half were my boner was straining painfully against the confines of my pants.

My siblings burst into hysterical laughter and I'm sure if I could, I would have blushed a deep scarlet.

Bella just looked at me with sexiest smirk known to man on her face.

Fuck, I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? I hope it was worth the wait. I'm actually updating this chapter on the college computer. Will Edward be able to keep his hands to himself? Find out in the next chapter when the Cullens go clubbing.**


	4. Chapter 4 MINE

**A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back! So its been a week since my last update and what a week it was.**

**So I've been to the hospital after spraining my ankle... Again.**

**Our whole family apart from me has caught a stomach bug so I had the *cough* pleasure *cough* to look after them.**

**I just got my braces tightened for the last time. Yaay me! No more braces in five weeks :D**

**And clearly my teachers don't understand the meaning of a break since they all gave us new assignments each on the day of the deadline for the ones we were supposed to hand in.**

**I've been reading some fanfictions that have lemon in them for some insperation since this is my first fanfiction never mind lemon even though I've read many M rated fanfiction for a few years.**

**On with the story, I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight... Though a girl can dream can't she :)**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p><em>My love is as a fever<br>Sonnet 147  
>by William Shakespeare<em>

_My love is as a fever, longing still  
>For that which longer nurseth the disease,<br>Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,  
>Th' uncertain sickly appetite to please.<br>My reason, the physician to my love,  
>Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,<br>Hath left me, and I desperate now approve  
>Desire is death, which physic did except.<br>Past cure I am, now reason is past care,  
>And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;<br>My thoughts and my discourse as mad men's are,  
>At random from the truth vainly expressed.<br>For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright,  
>Who art as black as hell, as dark as night.<em>

_My love is as a fever  
>Sonnet 147<br>William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>When we left the house, each couple took their separate cars so that each couple could leave as early or as late as they want.<p>

Roselie and Emmett took the red BMW, Alice and Jasper took the yellow Porsche that Edward recently brought for Alice for her human birthday and Edward and I took his special occasion car, his Aston Martin Vanquish.

As soon as I left Alice's bedroom, I promised myself that I would tease Edward as much as possible.

As Edward opened the car door for me I made sure to exaggerate my leg movements and bending over the seat so he had a very good view of my ass as I got in.

I swear I heard him let out a low growl that I probably wasn't meant to hear when I done that.

I smirked to myself at the sound; oh this is going to be so much fun.

As Edward drove like a bat out of hell to the club I kept catching at the corner of my eye Edward's hand twitching every couple of seconds.

I could only hope that was because he was trying to restrain himself from touching me since I knew vampires don't fidget.

I also couldn't help noticing him adjusting himself very often in his seat. The reason for that action was very, VERY obvious.

Looks like someone is excited to meet me.

EPOV

I swear this woman was trying to kill me. I'm having to use every thread of control I can not ripping the offending fabric of her dress and slamming into her repeatedly for the rest of eternity.

I wonder what she's wearing underneath that dress... If she's wearing anything underneath that is.

Fuck, this is so not helping my situation with my groin.

Her gestures would seem innocent to a normal onlooker but I knew she was teasing me. And fuck if she was doing it exceptionally.

I watched her from the corner of me eye all the time. I followed the movement of her left hand as she swept it over her body. I lingered were she lingered, like when she halted for a second at her chest before descending to play with the hem of her dress.

"You really are trying to kill me aren't you?" I asked her while my mind continued to play loops of fantasies of Bella and I.

"I don't know what you could possibly mean Edward" she replied back innocently while fingers dragged tantalizing up and down her thighs.

"You know exactly what you're doing to me" I grumbled too low for her to hear.

When we reached the club, I went around to open Bella's door and as soon as she set foot on the pavement my mind was flooded with vile male thoughts about MY mate.

_Oh shit! Take a look at that bombshell brunette. God the things I'd do to her._

_Oh fuck! What an ass on those legs. If I had my way with her I'd..._

_She can hold me hostage anytime she likes!_

I wanted to pummel each and every male in the line for their vulgar thoughts.

We met up with the rest at the front of the line and the bouncer let us through meaning one of my siblings already paid him off.

"Let's go dance girls!" Roselie shouted to Bella looping her arms with their as the strutted to the dance floor.

I couldn't help noticing the swing of Bella's hips as the made their way or how fucking good her ass looked.

God If I could bury my face there I'd never come out.

I wanna fuck you like an animal by Nine Inch Nails started to blare out of the club speakers as I watched in awe of my Bella as she danced provocatively sandwiched between Alice and Roselie.

I couldn't bring myself to look away from my goddess as a light sheen of sweat covered her sinful body.

I loved watching her like this. Never have I seen her look so carefree or self conscious when dancing, except maybe for junior prom.

It probably had to do with the fact that the club was so crowded and nobody knew who she was.

I suddenly noticed that our three girls were attracting quite the male onlookers.

A group of men in particular were really pissing me off. They were all ogling Bella, Roselie and Alice and imaging them doing various things for them... Together.

I relayed their thoughts to Emmett and Jasper and we all decided all to go and claim our women.

I watched as one of the men from the group strolled forward with the intention of laying his filthy hands all over Bella.

I don't think so buddy.

I reached Bella just before he did. I whipped her around to face me before crashing my lips to hers with vigor.

She froze for the smallest second before kissing me back just as violently. We'd never kissed like this before and I was loving every fucking second of it.

Her hands shot to my hair were she fisted locks in her fingers and occasionally dragged her fingernails down my scalp. I let out a loud half moan half growl and was immediately assaulted with the most sinful scent known to man.

Bella's arousal.

Screw the boundaries. I'm taking her tonight. If I could handle tasting her blood then I can sure as hell handle having sex with her.

As soon as my decision set in stone in my head my hand suddenly had a mind of their own.

I moved my hands from her face and moved sensually down her neck, her collarbone then just skimming the sides of her breasts, never touching her were I knew she badly wanted me to. Were I badly wanted to.

Both our breathing was loud and ragged and I nearly lost it when she whimpered my name.

"Ed-waaard" God, that's hot!

"What is it baby? Tell me what you want" I tried to speak seductively against her lips.

"Pleaaaase..." She moaned out and I grew impossibly harder. I released my lips from hers and traced them instead to her right ear were I took her lobe into my mouth and sucked. Hard. She let out I small cry of pleasure at that.

"Tell me." I demanded gruffly in her ear. I swear if she didn't hurry up and tell me I was going to cum in my pants.

"Touch me" she whispered.

I didn't need to be told twice. I roughly - by human standards grabbed both the gorgeous swell of her breasts in my hands and massaged and squeezed them.

"Fuck" she groaned loudly. I'm going to make it my life's mission to make her groan that as much as possible.

"You like that huh?" I asked her roughly. She whimpered out a yes and her arousal increased tenfold. It seems my little Bella likes demanding and possessive Edward.

I rolled both her nipples with my fore finger and thumb and crashed her lips back to mine with so much passion that my knees nearly buckled.

Pulling

Pinching

Rolling

Pressing

"Oh God Edward... feels... so... good" she managed to say between kisses.

I let go one of her mounds and decided to explore the graceful expanse of her back before squeezing her delicious bum in my hand.

"Ungh" she whimpered loudly and instinctively bucked my hips against hers. The friction caused by my member brushing against her heat caused both of us to groan loudly into each others mouths.

I squeezed her behind harder and pushed her hips against mine again and again… and again

"God your so sexy. Your breasts..." I pinched the nipple of the breast I was still holding "Is MINE" I growled, "your ass.." I squeezed her behind for emphasis "Is MINE... And your pussy..." I ground against her pelvis against mine "Is FUCKING MINE"

I've never been so vulgar and possessive with her but by the look of intense pleasure on her face and the increasing concentration of her arousal I would say that Bella liked this side of myself very much. I thank god too because a part of me was horrified that maybe she would find it disgusting.

"That's right baby... I'm all yours. Every inch of my body belongs to you, just like every inch of your body is MINE" she growled and fuck if it wasn't the most sexiest thing I've ever heard. I could see now why she found my primal side so appealing now.

"God Bella can we get out if here? I want to take you so bad" I pleaded. If we stayed here a minute longer I'd probably have her right here but I'd rather not have anyone other than me lay eyes on my angel naked.

"What are we waiting for?" she purred in my ear.

That's it, I need to take her to my bedroom NOW!

I slung her over my shoulder and made my way out of the club. Many of the males in the club were eyeing me with envy. That's right men, SHE'S MINE.

My siblings stood by a little ways by the door but neither Bella nor I could bring ourselves to care.

The only thing I care about is getting her to mu bed as soon as possible so that I could fuck her so hard she won't be able to walk the next day.

I almost ran to the car when we finally reached outside. I made sure Bella was securely in before dashing to the driver's seat and speeding to my house as fast as possible.

The whole thirty five minute drive there I couldn't keep my hands to myself. One hand would always stay at the steering wheel while the other groped and ran all over Bella's body.

I nearly lost it when one of her hands ventured from her seat and laid it high up on my inner thigh before slowly massaging there.

My breath hitched when she ventured even higher and pressed down firmly on my engorged member.

I hissed at the contact and bucked my hips up to her hand. She took that as encouragement and began to rub her hand up and down.

"Fuuuuuck" I growled out.

"Does that feel good?" She asked in a voice that was both innocent and seductive.

"So... Fucking... Good baby" I mumbled incoherently.

At that she wrapped her hand around my shaft as best as she could and increased her pace and pressure.

If I died now, I'd die the happiest man ever.

I could feel myself getting closer to my release and so I took her hand off my crotch and held it in mine.

"I don't want cum just yet Cheri... Let's leave that for when I get you to bed.

She smiled excitedly at my word and squeezed my hand in assurance.

I've never been happier to see my house at this moment. As soon as we pulled into the drive way, I grabbed Bella in my arms and zoomed to my bedroom at lightening speed.

When we got to my bedroom I slammed in shut behind us and locked it just in case my siblings came home.

I threw Bella carefully on the bed and crawled over her body and brought our faces till we were nose to nose.

"Are you sure?" I asked for the last time. No matter how much I wanted this I would never do anything Bella didn't want to do.

"Yes. Take me. Fuck me. Own me." She growled.

"Yes ma'am." I wasted no time in devouring her lips in a violent kiss.

Tonight I'm going to claim you as mine and I yours. You have my soul, you have my heart. And now you're going to have my body and I will have yours.

Tonight I'm going to make love to you.

A mate to a mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you guys think? I done an extra long chapter because of the nine day wait and so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**How did you guys like Possessiveward? I personally loved this side of Edward and always imagined him to be very animalistic when I thought about how he would act in a sexual situation. Don't worry though in later chapters you will get to see that he can make love very sweetly and gently too. He is after all a gentleman at heart. Makes us just wish we all had our own Edward to call ours doesn't it? Please leave some reviews.**

**I didn't get many in the last chapter and I'm guessing it because I kept you waiting for little over a week then too.**

**Just so you now, more reviews = more frequent chapters.**

**Next chapter: Bella and Edward are gonna get it on! I'm so nervous about writing my first lemon. Don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism at any time.**


	5. Chapter 5 I love you lamb

**A/N: Hello everyone! We meet again. I was really happy with the reviews I got from the last chapter. Even the ones that had only two words made my day and encouraged me to write the next chapter.**

**It just goes to show that I'm not expecting u to write a paragraph about what you thought of the chapter, though you're certainly welcomed to.**

**All reviews however brief or long are really appreciated.**

**I've noticed that I got more reviews when I added a hint of lemon so just so you know there will be plenty of lemon from here on out as well as loads of fluff, humour and drama.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters which is so unfair, why does Ms Meyer get to keep Edward all to herself? Hasn't she ever heard that sharing is caring?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_My Mistress eyes_  
><em>Sonnet 130<em>

_My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun;_  
><em>Coral is far more red than her lips' red;<em>  
><em>If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun;<em>

_If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head._  
><em>I have seen roses damasked, red and white,<em>  
><em>But no such roses see I in her cheeks;<em>

_And in some perfumes is there more delight_  
><em>Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.<em>  
><em>I love to hear her speak, yet well I know<em>  
><em>That music hath a far more pleasing sound;<em>

_I grant I never saw a goddess go;_  
><em>My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground.<em>  
><em>And yet, by heaven, I think my love as rare<em>  
><em>As any she belied with false compare.<em>

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Oh God I can't believe this is finally happening.

Thank you Alice and Rose, I swear I'll let them give me a makeover anytime they want if tonight turns out like I want it to which is looking more likely by the second.

I watched, mesmerised and completely and utterly turned on as Edward crawled over me like I a predator would hunt its prey.

His once beautiful topaz eyes had long ago diluted into an equally sexy onyx. His lids were hooded and his eyes smouldered with inhibited lust.

He leaned down agonizingly slowly until every inch of his gorgeous body was flush with mine and our lips were a mere centimetre apart.

When his lips finally met mine, he started of soft and sweet which caused me to whimper in need.

As soon as I had made that sound his lips became more demanding and rough. Now that's what I'm talking about.

His tong swiped across my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. Our tongues touched hesitantly at first but gradually increased in strength, both our tongues dancing together for dominance.

When it was my turn to explore his mouth I was careful not to touch the edges of his teeth. It would do no good if I suddenly started bleeding. But God was it hard to concentrate about anything when I tasted him. I swear I can live of this.

My actions made me wonder what other parts of his body tasted like, there was one place I was particularly curious about.

My hands automatically shot to his head were I roughly braided my fingers within his copper locks while his hands went back to the same place they had been back in the club. One on my left breast while the other was occupied on my bum.

They sensation of having Edward touch me so intimately caused me to be wetter than I'd ever thought possible. Not only were my panties positively soaked through but now I could feel wetness running slowly down my thighs.

Edward inhaled sharply and growled seductively in my mouth, no doubt smelling my arousal that was filling the room.

He moved the hand that was groping my ass to under my thigh and then hitched that leg so that it was wrapped sensualy around his waist.

Our new position insured that both our sexes were in perfect alignment.

The feel of his rock hard cock against my heat brought with it a little relief so bucked my hips against his trying to get some friction.

Edward caught on to what I was trying to do immediately and gave me and him the friction we both desperately craved.

So quick that I didn't even see the action, I heard a tearing sound. When I looked down it was to see that Edward had shredded my dress into a hundred pieces of fabric.

That dress looked expensive. Oh well. It's sooooo worth it.

The look Edward gave me after he thoroughly eyed my lingerie clad body was enough to make me cum alone.

Looks like sexward is about to make an appearance.

EPOV

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

That was the only word that my brain could supposedly think at the moment.

I thought Bella could not look any more sexier than she did in that black and white dress but fuck me it seems I was wrong.

Because at this current moment I had my angel beneath me the way I imagined so many times clad in nothing but a lavender lingerie set.

"Fuck, you are so sexy" I hissed at her though it seemed I couldn't tear my gaze away from her generously plump breast.

I knew for a fact that they moulded perfectly in my palm as if they were designed to do so for only me.

I made quick work of her corset, this time taking more care into removing this particular item of clothing than I did with the dress. I definitely wanted to see her again in this.

I nearly came in my pants once I laid eyes on Bella's bare torso. Her light pink nubs were pebbled for attention, begging me to taste them.

So that exactly what I did.

I roughly groped both mounds in my hands before latching my mouth to her left breast.

"Unnnghhhh YES!" Bella moaned loudly in response and archered her back so that breasts moulded themselves around my mouth. That was fine by me. More than fine.

I poked out my tongue and flicked it against her nipple. Holy mother of God! She tastes phenomenal.

Bella let out a strangled cry and locked her fingers in my hair even tighter. I loved it when she grabs my hair like that.

I continued to assault her delectable breast, switching from one to the other continuously so that neither of them felt neglected. We wouldn't want that now would we?

Bella was positively writhing under me which was doing some very interesting things to in my lower regions.

I was about to reach for her panties so that I could view all of her when one of Bella's hands released my hair and shot to my wrist.

"No... You... First... You're wearing too many clothes. Pants and shirt... Off" she panted loudly.

I complied with her command and ripped of my shirt and pants off in the same manner I ripped off her dress.

I watched was Bella as she greedily took in my body, halting her gaze longingly on the large tent in my black silk boxers.

"See something you like?" I teased her lightly.

"Fuck yes" she muttered. My cock twitched in response to her cursing. Normally I would find a female cursing very unladylike but coming from Bella it was insanely hot.

I reached for her panties again and this time she didn't stop me. I moved one hand to her tight ass and lifted her hips to make it easier for me to remove her panties and stockings.

When I was done I leaned back slightly and drank in my beautiful goddess nude.

My eyes feasted on her bare but dripping wet pussy. I did that to her, thought smugly to myself.

I wanted nothing more than to bury my mouth in her core and never come up but I don't think either of us could handle any more foreplay.

Next time, I promised myself.

I slid my fingers down her flat stomach, past the tantalising V of her pelvic bones to the apex of her thighs.

When my fingers encountered her burning hot core they became instantly drenched.

Fuck she was more than read for me.

Bella's breathing became louder and shallower.

I simultaneously plunged two fingers into her while my thumb rubbed circles on her clit.

"Holy Shit! Yes... Ahhhhhh...sooo goood!" Bella began to moan even louder.

She groaned in frustration when I extracted my fingers all the way out but quickly quietened when I ripped off my boxers with one hand and sucking of her juices of my fingers with the other.

Her eyes widened like saucers when she first laid eyes on my cock. I already know that I am well above average In that department and I could only hope that Bella liked what she saw.

Bella's eyes eyed the pre-cum leaking out of my cock and licked her lips. Fuck! That got me thinking about how her lips would look wrapped around it.

I grabbed each of her thighs and spread her legs wide so that I could position myself between her.

I carefully positioned myself so that the tip of my manhood was pressed teasingly against her entrance.

"Are you ready love?" I asked her for the very last time.

"Yes, please" she pleaded. Oh Angel you don't have to plead.

I gently pushed the head of my manhood into her.

I nearly exploded at the sensation of being inside her.

Bella's walls clenched around me and she let out a breathy moan as I continued to slowly penetrate her so that she could get used to my girth.

I low snarl was starting to make its way up my chest and out of my mouth at the feeling.

So hot.

So wet.

So tight

So ready for me.

I fought against the instinct to pummel my self into her repeatedly and instead focused on not hurting her.

I became sad when I encountered her barrier because I knew this was going to hurt her and I hated hurting her.

Bella noticed my hesitation and reached up to grab my face in both her hands.

"I know it will hurt a bit and there's nothing either of us can do about it, but I want you. Just do it quickly like a ripping off a band aid" she told me softly.

I nodded solemnly and quickly broke through her barrier until I was completely sheathed within her.

I ignored the heavenly sensation and instead focused on Bella's pained face and hitched breathing. I mustered up all my strength to hold still as I waited for the pain to subside for her.

After a bit she rocked her hips against mine in a signal to move and I groaned her name loudly at the feeling.

Our breathing escalated embarrassingly loud as I slowly rocked into her, occasionally moaning the other's name in reverence and I thanked whatever higher power - probably Alice that insured we had the whole house to ourselves.

I carefully rested my weight on my forearms so that I was close enough that Bella could feel every inch of me but not feel any of my weight.

Bella hitched both legs around my waist which caused me to go impossibly deeper within her.

Her next words became the undoing of my severely strained control,

"HARDER EDWAAARD!... Unghhh FASTER" she yelled in pleasure.

I grunted in return and gave in to my carnal side.

I pounded into her as hard as I dared and sped up considerably. God how many times I've imagined taking her like this.

I changed the angle I was pummelled into her so that I hit that special spot at every single thrust.

"Oh FUCK BELLA YESSSSS!"

We continued to shout at the top of our lungs as we both neared our climax.

I reached down with one of my hands to and rubbed her clit furiously while at the same time trying to withhold my release until Bella gets hers.

My action got its intended outcome as I felt her walls contract around me tightly. I couldn't hold it off any longer and both screamed out our release together.

I swear there was nothing sexier then Bella's face as she reached he climax. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her head thrown back elongated her neck and her nails harshly - for her scraping down my scalp.

My arms gave out beneath me and I rolled over so that both of us were side by side.

Neither off us had managed to control our ragged breathing until a couple of minutes later.

When we finally returned back from our bind blowing orgasms, I gathered her in my arms and tucked her head into the crook of my neck.

"I love you lamb" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you lion" she whispered back with a lazy smile before she drifted into sleep with me singing her lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, long chapter that was. My fingers are absolutely killing me from all the typing.**

**It took me about six days to write this because I was so damn nervous about writing a lemon. This was my first time ever giving a go at writing something erotic so I would really appreciate your feedback.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter... Well I'll never know until you REVIEW.**

**Give your suggestions on how you think each of the Cullens should react the next day when they found out what Bella and Edward got up to.**

**Love you all :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Damn You Emmett!

**A/N: Thank you guys so much. I received a lot of reviews from the last chapter and each one made me so happy.**

**You cannot imagine how weird I looked at school bouncing up and down on my seat when every time my blackberry would beep with a new review alert.**

**So that's the secret to more reviews huh? More Lemons. Well your wishes are my command.**

**There won't be that much Lemon in this chapter but there will be plenty of fluff and humor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. SM still refuses to share. Fine be like that.**

* * *

><p><em>Because She Would Ask Why I Loved Her<em>

_If questioning would make us wise  
>No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;<br>If all our tale were told in speech  
>No mouths would wander each to each.<em>

Were spirits free from mortal mesh  
>And love not bound in hearts of flesh<br>No aching breasts would yearn to meet  
>And find their ecstasy complete.<p>

For who is there that lives and knows  
>The secret powers by which he grows?<br>Were knowledge all, what were our need  
>To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?.<p>

Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"  
>I love you now until I die.<br>For I must love because I live  
>And life in me is what you give.<p>

_Christopher Brennan_

Chapter Six

BPOV

* * *

><p>I'd never slept so peacefully in my entire life. The dream that flooded my sleep that night featured Edward and I in our meadow, dressed in early 20th century attire that looked like something out of the Anna of Green Gables.<p>

In my dream Edward was humming my lullaby, telling me he loved me or just whispered sweet nothings in my ear while the peals of our laughter echoed magically around us.

I was reluctant to wake up from my beautiful dream when I felt it slowly slipping away from me as my mind prepared to take me back to reality.

At least that was until my half conscious mind remembered what had occurred the night before and reminded me that the reality that was waiting for me was much better to any dream I could ever muster up.

As I continued to gradually rise, my brain processed that I was wrapped up in an embrace of a cool stone body that had warmed slightly more than usual due to the heat my body was radiating.

I groggily opened my heavy eyelids to be greeted with the sight I would never tire of waking up to and wanted to see first thing in the morning for the rest of my existence.

My own personal angel gazed down at me with a look so full of reverent and adoration it would make angels weep.

How he could still look at me all the time like I was the one of a kind price rather than the outrageously lucky winner is beyond me but you'll never catch me complaining.

"Good morning my goddess," Edward spoke softly as the hand that was wrapped around my waist moved to trace up and down the length of my spine.

I shuddered delicately and tilted my head - which was on his chest – upwards so that I could see him better.

"Mmmm... Yes it is" I agreed just as softly while traced my fingers around the planes of his chest and abdomen to the tantalizing V that disappeared under the cover.

"No regrets?" Edward asked. I immediately knew what he was talking about an couldn't even believe he was asking me this now.

"No regrets," I confirmed "quite the opposite actually, last night was the best night of my life" I spoke wistfully as my eyes glazed over in memory of every touch, every sound of pleasure we both let out, ever sweetest word, and every dirty one. Dirty talking Edward was especially something I enjoyed.

"Hmmmm... Mine too" he agreed as he moved the hand that wasn't tracing my spine to cup my breast gently in his palm.

I moaned softly and arched my back in the slightest, encouraging him to continue his ministrations.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough with you yesterday, when I imagined making love to you for the first time, I always told myself that I would do it gently and slowly. Guess that flied out of the window." He apologized while still massaging my breast.

I don't even think he's doing it consciously now. I shifted my body around until it was I who was hovering over him this time.

I started to pepper open mouthed kisses on his chest, then color bones, up his neck, on his chin, up the side of his jaw until I reached his ear lobe were I took the in my mouth, sucked on it before biting down hard. Its a good thing he's made out of stone.

Edward hissed sexily when I bit him and his hands snapped to waist.

"You can be rough with me anytime you want. Besides... You didn't hear me complaining now did you?" I murmured in his ear in what I hoped was a decent sexy voice. Apparently it was because in a second I suddenly found myself underneath him.

He rested his weight on his forearms then leaned his whole body down so that our bodies were flush against each other, much like last night.

It was impossible not to feel his large morning wood pressing hard into my inner thigh as he did so.

He kept his face a couple of inches away from my own so that we could properly see each others faces. His was full of equal amounts of love and lust.

"No I didn't hear you _complaining_" he said with an extra emphasis on complaining. His eyes further darkened, no doubt remembering the embarrassingly load cries of ecstasy I let out last night.

No he certainly didn't here me complaining.

I moved my left hand from were it was placed on his chest to trace his lips gently underneath the tip my fore-finger while Edward continued to gaze down on me with the same loving look he was giving me when I woke up.

The dull light coming in through the glass wall hit his hair just right so that the red in his hair came became slightly more apparent and his hair was even lighter around the edges.

He'd never looked more like an angel then he did at this moment in time. God I am the luckiest woman on earth.

I closed my eyes in total bliss and imprinted this image in my mind forever. I didn't ever want to forget this moment.

Nothing excited but me and Edward.

All of a sudden I heard the shutter sound of a camera followed by an all to familiar boisterous laugh.

"EMMETT!" Edward and I yelled. I quickly pulled Edward's comforters until it reached just under my chin while I could feel my cheeks burning furiously.

Edward quickly took a towel out one of his draws in his bedside cabinet - since his boxers were ripped last night - and wrapped it around his waist under the comforter before chasing a camera laden Emmett out of the room.

I could hear the rest of the family's laughter on the ground floor and I felt my face getting impossibly hotter.

"I'm going to get you back for this Emmett!" Edward yelled out of the door before slamming the door shut and locking it, "I'm sorry Bella that I didn't hear them coming in, I was a bit distracted."

When Edward turned around a look of shock plastered across his face but he wasn't looking at me.

For the first time since our love making I looked around the room and I too was shocked to find the bed covered In white feathers. I looked near the headboard of the bed to see shredded pieces of satin that once were pillows.

I looked back at Edward with the same shock in our eyes for a couple of moments before simulation sly bursting into laughter.

"You'd think I would have noticed that" I commented playfully as I chocked some feathers at him.

"Well it appears you are surprisingly very unobservant when you are otherwise involved" Edward mused then chuckled when he noticed my face flushing deeper.

"Atta girl Bella!" came Emmett's shout from downstairs followed shortly by a loud smack no doubt caused from Rosalie smacking the back of Emmett's head… again.

"I can't believe he just barged in on us like that" I said mortified, covering my face with my hands. A second later I felt a pair of stone cool hands pry my hands away from my face.

"That's Emmett for you love," he spoke softly as he nudged me lightly "come on, lets get dressed so we can go downstairs and get it over and done with. We can't ovoid them forever" he added, giving me a chaste but sweet peck on the cheek.

"I know" I replied, resigned I looked around again and once again noticed the shredded articles of clothing scattering the bed and floor. Edward noticed too and flashed to the walk in wardrobe and back in under two seconds with a small pile of clothing for him and I.

He handed me a thin white tank top and short grey shorts before he moved to discard the towel he had placed around his waist.

I made no move to put on my clothes nor to disguise the fact that I was openly ogling him. God he was so perfect. His lean yet still muscular body would make the most beautiful of Angels cry in envy.

I watched in awe as every single muscle in his body flexed with every movement he made. His thick long member started to twitch under my intense ogling. Am I drooling?

I know for certain that I will never get used to his otherworldly beauty nor will I ever take any part of him for granted.

"You see something you like?" Edward asked me teasingly.

"I see _a lot_ of things I like Mr. Cullen" I said in a sultry voice.

Edward's breath hitched loudly at Mr. Cullen. Could it be possible that Edward had some teacher, student fantasies?

"I swear you're going to be the death of me" Edward breathed out raggedly.

I smiled lopsidedly at him before stripping the cover off me and pranced my way to the bathroom with an extra swing in my hips. Butt naked.

"I'm going to take a shower" I called back to him nonchalantly. I could hear Edward growling sexily behind me as I closed the door behind me.

A couple of seconds later I popped my head out of the door to find Edward in the exact same place I left him, the only difference being that now his cock was fully erect and enlarged. Score one for Bella.

"Do you feel like conserving water and joining me?" I asked coyly.

Edward's eyes darkened even further and the next second I found myself inside the bathroom with my back pressed against the door with Edward pinning me with his arms on either side of my head.

"Do you even have to ask?" He replied huskily.

"Eager are we?" I giggled in pleasure as he peppered my neck and collarbones with his lips and tongue.

He reached down with his hands down to under my thighs and hooked both of them around his waist.

"Mmmm….. For you, always"

Its safe to say that neither of us left the bathroom for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there you go, chapter six. By the way, you know that little moment that they were having before Emmett barged in? I was basically trying to describe that picture that they released for BD part one as a teaser. I'll post it up for you guys.**

**Also because you have all waited so patiently for this chap, I will post the next one later today or tomorrow at the latest.**

**More Reviews = Innuendoes and teasing from Emmett**


	7. Chapter 7 There Are No Secrets

**A/N: Hello everyone! I tried to write this chap as quickly as possible and keep my promise about uploading the next day at the latest.**

**I don't know if I've kept my promise or not since I'm writing this now but what I know for certain is that this update is one of the quickest. It might be a little short because of that though but don't worry it will only be for this chapter.**

**Leaving from this chapter, there will be PLENTY of lemon not to mention drama, which will come soon too.**

**Keep the reviews coming because I am absolutely loving them! It doesn't take that long. Even something really brief like "love it" which I'm getting some of let's me know that you are liking the chapter and where it is going.**

**I also love that you are giving me suggestions which a writer can never get enough of so thank you :D Ok I think I'm going to shut up now and get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters, most importantly our sexy god haired Edward. Please SM! Just give your lovely fans Edward! You can keep the rest.**

**Enjoy and Review when you're done please :) it really does make my day.**

* * *

><p><em>Her Voice<em>

_The wild bee reels from bough to bough  
>With his furry coat and his gauzy wing,<br>Now in a lily-cup, and now  
>Setting a jacinth bell a-swing,<br>In his wandering;  
>Sit closer love: it was here I trow<br>I made that vow,  
>Swore that two lives should be like one<br>As long as the sea-gull loved the sea,  
>As long as the sunflower sought the sun,-<br>It shall be, I said, for eternity  
>'Twixt you and me!<br>Dear friend, those times are over and done;  
>Love's web is spun.<br>Look upward where the poplar trees  
>Sway and sway in the summer air,<br>Here in the valley never a breeze  
>Scatters the thistledown, but there<br>Great winds blow fair  
>From the mighty murmuring mystical seas,<br>And the wave-lashed leas.  
>Look upward where the white gull screams,<br>What does it see that we do not see?  
>Is that a star? or the lamp that gleams<br>On some outward voyaging argosy,  
>Ah! can it be<br>We have lived our lives in a land of dreams!  
>How sad it seems.<br>Sweet, there is nothing left to say  
>But this, that love is never lost,<br>Keen winter stabs the breasts of May  
>Whose crimson roses burst his frost,<br>Ships tempest-tossed  
>Will find a harbour in some bay,<br>And so we may._

And there is nothing left to do  
>But to kiss once again, and part,<br>Nay, there is nothing we should rue,  
>I have my beauty,-you your Art,<br>Nay, do not start,  
>One world was not enough for two<br>Like me and you.

_By Oscar Wilde_

* * *

><p>Ch7<p>

EPOV

I'm going to kill my siblings, especially Emmett. I thank God Bella isn't a mind reader because the onslaught of teasing that's bombarding my head could drive most people insane.

Ahhhh Eddie boy has finally become a man, I'm so proud of you Ed! I'm a bit disappointed you didn't do more damage to the furniture though.

Of course that particular thought belonged to Emmett.

This time though it was easier to block everyone's thoughts than it had before.

All I had to do now was picture Bella as she was last night. Writhing underneath me, a glistening sheen of sweat covering every inch of her delectable body. On the brink of her climax as I plunged in and out of her as I neared my own release.

Of course this train of thought also leads me to have an immediate hard on and I defiantly didn't want be seen in this condition in front of my family.

A little later Bella and I left the shower dressed in nothing but towels. I managed to get dressed in two seconds and then proceeded to watch as Bella dressed.

She swept her hair to the side, gave me a shy yet coy smile before turning her back to me and un-tucking her towel in one swift movement.

I hungrily drank the image before me with my eyes. As if in slow motion the towel slowly made it's descent down Bella's body, revealing more and more skin as it did so.

First her graceful span of her upper back.

Then the delicious dip at her waist were a small beauty spot was placed on her left side.

Then came the gorgeous dimples placed right at the small of her back just above her bum.

It was her mouth watering soft, perky and perfectly round behind made an appearance next.

Swiftly followed by her long lean legs that were perfectly smooth. I swear Bella is like seventy percent legs to her five foot seven height (A/N: I know that in the books she's five foot four but I wanted her to be a little taller).

It took everything I had not to jump her then and there. Again.

It would seem that now that I've got a taste of sex with Bella I couldn't get enough.

"Hurry and get dressed love so that I'm not tempted to delay our appearance downstairs even more than we already have."

"Is that supposed to make me dress faster?" To prove her point she bent over slowly as she slipped on the white lace boy shorts that I picked out for her from some of the clothes Alice brought her that she kept in my closet.

I groaned loudly at the glorious sight of Bella bent over with her delicious ass in the air. It would be too easy to just flash to her right now and plough in her continuously from the behind.

"Bella, have mercy on me please" I moaned. There is only so much I could take.

Luckily or unluckily depending on how you see it she must have noticed just how big my problem really was getting and quickly put on the gray shorts, bra and tank top.

"Come on let's get this over and done with" she sighed as the familiar blush started to creep up her face.

I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze in reassurance before we made our way downstairs to face the inevitable.

When we walked into the living room we found everyone pretending to be doing different stuff.

Carlisle was at the back of the room with a medical journal in front of his face but I could tell from his thoughts that he was smiling in amusement.

Esme had her back turned to us as she worked on a blue print of what looked like a large house yet you could see her slightly shaking from silent giggles.

Alice and Jasper were cuddled together in the love seat with their heads buried into each others necks and unlike Esme and Carlisle they made it much more obvious that they were laughing.

Roselie and Emmett were the only two people who didn't try to hide at all. Both of them were staring at with shit eating grins on their faces.

"Well well well, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence" Roselie said with a smirk on her face as she stressed the word finally out.

"There there Rosie, give them a break. Our two prudes have finally decided to join us in the twenty first century" Emmett added teasingly.

"Let's just hope they don't turn into sex addicts now Em"

"By the looks of it that ship has sailed already" Emmett commented one last time before bursting into hysterics.

It seemed as if that was the last straw for our family as they too joined in on Emmett's laughter.

I was absolutely furious that they would embarrass Bella like that but surprisingly Bella started to giggle shyly into my chest a couple of seconds later.

I started at her in astonishment.

"What? It is kind of true. And besides you've told me for a long time that there are no secrets in the Cullen household" she said still somewhat embarrassingly.

The next second all of us were laughing loudly, I don't even think we knew specifically what we were laughing about anymore but everyone's laughter was contagious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go. It was quite a fluffy chapter. Now I need everyone's help. I have no idea what the next chapter is going to be since I hate thorough planning of the whole story before you've even written it so if I could have as much people as possible give me suggestions that would be AWSOME!**

**I know this chapter was kind of short but trust me if I carried on from here it would have gone on for aaaaaaages. Next chapter will include Lemons so do not fear. I know my first lemon chapter wasn't the greatest but then again considering I'm almost seventeen I haven't got as much to work with as you do with other older fanfic authors**

**Don't forget to REVIEW its only a couple of seconds at the least.**


	8. Chapter 8 Two Weeks Late

**A/N: Hello again one and all. I'm trying from now on to do my updates as quick as possible. I'm literally trying to find anytime in between work and college to write up my chapters. Right now I'm actually writing on the bus on my way to college :)**

**You guys are officially my favourite people right now with all your amazing reviews. Most of my friends think I'm absolutely nuts to be a Twihard. At least you get me :D**

**Thank you to Azlady2003 and Jaymili as well as everyone else who have so kindly taken the time to write me a suggestion!**

**On with the Chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Ch8<em>

_9._

_there are so many tictoc_  
><em>clocks everywhere telling people<em>  
><em>what toctic time it is for<em>  
><em>tictic instance five toc minutes toc<em>  
><em>past six tic<em>

_Spring is not regulated and does_  
><em>not get out of order nor do<em>  
><em>its hands a little jerking move<em>  
><em>over numbers slowly<em>

_we do not_  
><em>wind it up it has no weights<em>  
><em>springs wheels inside of<em>  
><em>its slender self no indeed dear<em>  
><em>nothing of the kind.<em>

_So,when kiss Spring comes_  
><em>we'll kiss each kiss other on kiss the kiss<em>  
><em>lips because tic clocks toc don't make<em>  
><em>a toctic difference<em>  
><em>to kisskiss you and to<em>  
><em>kiss me<em>

_by E. E. Cummings_

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I was practically bouncing up and down on the passenger seat of Alice's Porsche as she drove me to my house.

Edward was coming back from his hunting trip today and I couldn't wait to get to my room to await his return.

Charlie left yesterday for a police conference of some sort in Seattle and he wouldn't be back for a whole four days.

At first he was anxious to go for two reasons. First he was nervous about leaving me with the house to myself with me having a boyfriend but slowly came to terms that I was a responsible person.

And the second matter being that I've been slightly ill very recently. Nothing serious, just a nausea and sleeping a bit more than usual but he relented after I told him that if it got any worse I'd have Carlisle.

I was anxious to take advantage of the privacy we were going to have for the next few days, we definitely didn't get enough of that these days.

It had been little over three weeks since Edward had completely let down every single boundary and I was loving every minute of it.

This would be only our second time having sex in complete and utter privacy.

No house full of Vampires with super sensitive hearing.

Or a sleeping Charlie only at the other end of the hallway.

When we were at the Cullen's, we were teased endlessly about how loud we both are despite Esme and Carlisle telling their children to spare us any more embarrassment.

When we were at my house we were forced to keep it down a lot - which was not easy in the slightest let me tell you - so that we would not wake up Charlie.

Not tonight though.

Tonight we could make as much noise as we want for as long as we want with complete and utter privacy.

Alice looked over at me and smiled at the shit eating grin on my face before furrowing her eyebrows and regarding me curiously.

"I just wish I could know what these blurry flashes I've been getting about you and Edward for the past three two weeks mean" she said.

In all my excitement for Edward's return I completely forgot about that.

For the past two weeks Alice had been getting very short unfocused visions whenever she tried to look into me and Edward's future.

At first Edward panicked but Alice assured him that the feeling that she got from the flashes were not bad at all.

In fact she said it reminded her of the flashes she once got a days before Edward met me.

She said she felt like his life was at a crossword and that something big was about to change his life irrevocably.

What kind change that could be none of knew.

After that Edward and I relaxed mostly, after all, to say things didn't turn that badly from those blurry flashes the first time round would be a huge understatement.

That didn't stop either of us wondering what they could mean from time to time.

Alice reckons that they are only blurry because we haven't made a specific decision that would be the catalyst for long chain of events.

"Don't worry about it Alice, you said so yourself, nothing bad is going to happen. All we have to do is carry on living our lives and wait" I assured her by rubbing her knee.

Her face cleared up and she nodded,  
>"You're right. Things will happen when they happen," she said before giving me a teasing grin "Someone is sure excited to see Edward huh?"<p>

I blushed a deep red but didn't try to deny it.

I was ready to tear open the door when we finally pulled into my driveway well I say finally but it was probably only a few minutes.

As soon as the car halted I literally flew out of the car and into my house. Amazingly I didn't trip not once. I think that's the most graceful I've ever been.

As soon as I bounded across the threshold to my room I found my back suddenly pressed to the back of the wall with my Angel flush againt the front of me.

Both his hand were everywhere.

My hair.

My neck.

My breasts.

My back.

My bum.

My legs.

I felt like I was suffering from sensory overload and about to combust any second.

I reached down to Edward's head were he was currently sucking my nipples through my thin purple tank top - no bra of course - like there was no tomorrow.

I Interlocked my fingers into his sexy hair and yanked on it hoping he would get the message.

It seems he did as he moaned loudly, gently bit both my nipples softly which lead me to groan in ecstasy before crushing his lips on mine.

"God... I... Missed... You" I managed to breathe out between kisses when he allowed me to breathe before once again engulfing our lips together.

"Mmmmm... Me... Too... So... Much... So... Much" he murmured back, his voice muffled with his lips on mine.

He spread my legs with one knee far enough that he could step in between them and bring his body flush with mine.

I could feel his very prominent erection digging into my stomach but I couldn't seek the relief I wanted with him being so tall.

Like he really could read my mind. Edward reached down and hooked both my legs around his waist.

We both groaned at the sensation when we were perfectly aligned even if my shorts and his pants were still between us.

I dug the heels of my feet against his buttocks and bucked into him which caused him to hiss in pleasure.

He started to rock determinedly into me over and over again. I could feel my climax building up fast and I really wanted Edward to cum with me so I done what I know he likes and dragged my fingernails roughly - for me - down his scalp, passed his gorgeously crafted neck and shoulders then down the length of his spine.

He snarled sexily when I done that and I let a small smug smile grace my lips when I heard that sound.

"That's it Bella... Cum for me" he growled.

That one sound made me come undone, and Edward followed just after, both of us moaning so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours heard.

At this point not only was my panties drenched but my shorts were as well as judging from the way Edward's eyes had dilated and his boner came back to attention that he could smell it in a very concentrated amount.

Instead of letting me go he grabbed my behind roughly with both his hand before flashing to my bed were he tore of both our clothes and started to kiss his way savagely down my body.

"I... Have ... To... Taste you... Pleaaase" He whispered as he licked invisible patterns across my stomach.

"Yessssss" I hissed out, just the thought of him pleasuring me like that got me so turned on especially since we haven't yet ventured to the oral sex stage but it was definitely something I was interested both ways.

Edward moved his hands from my breasts - which he seemed to like to play with quite a lot - to my thighs were spread them as wide as they'd go.

He started to kiss my inner thighs, moving between them so each of them got the same amount of attention but deliberately never on were I need it the most.

I was growing desperate to have his mouth on me. I grabbed the sheet on either side of me with my fists as my head flayed from side to side.

I tried to buck my hips to bring him closer but his grip on my thighs made that impossible.

He finally stopped teasing me and aligned his face until it was hovering mere centimetres from the apex of my thighs.

He blew a cool gust of air on my clit that caused my back to arch off the bed and whimper from my mouth.

The sight of Edward's face between my legs was enough to make me cum as it is and I knew that as soon as his mouth would be on my throbbing sex, that I was going to last very long.

I watched as he watched me from underneath his lashes as his tongue made one swift lick between my slit and I cried out at the overwhelming feeling of his tongue there.

"God you taste even better then you smell... I'm going to feast on you my Bella" Edward groaned out loudly.

And feast on me he did.

This time there was no teasing as he literally dove his face back to the apex of me were he done magical things to my clit.

Bite.

Suck.

Lick.

Rub.

GROWL

Bite.

Suck.

Lick.

Rub.

GROWL

Occasionally I would hear his muffled voice murmuring things like "so wet for me", "all mine" or "tastes like heaven".

I was positively thrashing like a mad woman now with the coil in my lower regions tightening more and more by the second and just when I thought it couldn't get any better I felt his tongue enter my entrance.

"Oh Gooooood yessssss!" I yelled in absolute pleasure.

"God's not here right now" came his muffled reply.

He swung both my legs onto his shoulders before digging his face as far as it would go, like he was hoping to get lost in there.

My finger's took residence in his hair again and pushed his head impossibly closer to me.

His long tongue came in handy when he managed to find my g-spot and hit every thrust of his tongue.

My orgasm came long and one of the hardest I've had as Edward continued to drink my juices down greedily, leaving nothing to waste.

I continued to float on cloud nine for God knows how long before I finally came back from my ultimate high.

He finally emerged from between my legs with a Cheshire grin which only got wider once he noticed my post orgasm appearance.

"Thank you," he whispered "that was one of the greatest experiences of my life"

"Mmmm I should be thanking you and it was one of my best too."

I wanted nothing more than to recuperate at the moment but first maybe clean up a bit and get rid of the sweat.

I quickly pecked Edward one the lips, trying to ignore the taste of me on his lips before I got aroused again and made my way to the bathroom, only pausing to grab my necessary toiletries.

"I'll be back in a bit" I called out behind, not bothering to cover myself because I knew it would drive Edward mad.

Once I was in the bathroom and locked the door, I moved to the full length mirror to inspect myself.

I smiled at the reflection that greeted me.

Despite my dishevelled appearance, I was pleased to find that I've never looked better.

Sex with Edward definitely agreed with me.

There was a glow to my skin that hadn't been there before.

My hair looked slightly shinier and richer and my body had toned quite a bit due to all the "exercise" I've been getting.

I turned on the hot water and waited until it was reasonably warm before I stepped in.

Normally Edward would join me in the shower but right now I wanted to get the grime off me without getting distracted by my Adonis, not that I've ever complained or will ever complain when I do.

We've turned into such sex addicts. Just one look at him naked and I immediately want to jump him.

I took about 15 minutes in the shower and the whole time I had this nagging feeling that I was missing something big.

I went over to my small personal cabinet that was right next to my father's to get towel. As I picked out the first towel I saw and wrapped it around me, something in the corner of my vision caught my eye.

Right at the corner of the little enclosed space, sitting there seemingly innocently was a box of tampons.

My body froze.

When was my last period?

I started counting in my head and then counted again.

No.

I couldn't be.

Two weeks late.

It's impossible. I can't be pregnant, Edward said Vampire's can't have babies it must be something else.

Then it hit me.

How many Vampire males have had a human mate. None that the Cullen's have heard of that's sure.

Of course a Vampire female couldn't have babies, their bodies are forever frozen, meaning they don't get periods, therefore they cannot fertilize any eggs.

But my body can, and it has. At least I think it has.

At that thought panic started to seep in.

I can't be pregnant! I'm only 18! Didn't I always say I wouldn't end up like mom having a baby at such a young age with whispers following her everywhere she goes.

This is different a voice at the back of my head said that was getting louder and louder.

You and Edward are different. You're his mate and he is yours.

Suddenly Images started flooding my mind.

A little bronze haired baby with my eyes was giggling happily as Edward tickled her stomach while gazing down at her with adoring eyes.

A real memory came to me next. It was the time when Edward sat me down and told me that Vampires were unable to reproduce.

The longing and agony in his eyes when he told me that we could never have a baby. It was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen and I remember thinking at that exact moment I wish that I could give him a baby, he would be the greatest daddy to any baby.

I was immediately struck with an epiphany.

This baby is a miracle.

A miracle made out of the purest form of love there is.

Who cared about what people would think.

Who cares what Charlie would think.

I could finally give Edward the baby he always wanted and oddly enough something I want more than anything now that I think I'm pregnant.

I've never wanted to be a mother of a baby, but this isn't just any baby.

This is Edward's baby.

Our baby.

The amount of love I suddenly felt for the little creature that is probably living under my heart was outstanding.

The shrill sound of Edward's phone brought me out of my happy daze.

"What is it Alice? Why are you squealing loudly? Is she- But i- fine I'll pass you over to Bella" I could hear Edward from my room.

I completely forgot about Alice! I wonder what she saw. Was it a similar image to the one I conjured up in my mind?

This must be the reason behind her blurry visions.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door,

"Bella honey, Alice wants to speak to you. She sounds very enthusiastic" came Edwards voice through the door.

Enthusiastic is good, it means nothing is wrong.

I bounded over to the door and swung it open with the biggest grin on the face of the universe.

Edward's already confused face deepened when he saw my face but my expression must have told him everything was okay.

He silently handed me the phone before gesturing that he would be just outside the house so we could have some privacy. I nodded and eagerly put the phone to my ear as I made my way to my room.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Bella this sooo amazing. My vision suddenly cleared up when you made the decision to keep the baby. I'm so happy for you! We have to go shopping! Everything is going to go perfectly! I'm going to be an Antieeee!" Alice squealed down the phone.

"Is there going to be any complications? You know with me being human and all" I couldn't contain my own excitement.

"Everything is going to run just fine but there is plenty of time for explanations later. Go tell Edward the good news! See you soon"

With that she hung up and I was left beaming.

"Edwaaaaaaaaaard!" I yelled excitedly.

He was right before me in a second and I wasted no time in engulfing him in my arms.

He froze out of surprise for the tiniest second then wrapped his arms around me.

"What is it that's got you and Alice so happy love? The suspense is killing me" he begged.

I took a step back from his arms and held Edward's face in my hands.

"What is it that you want more than anything else in the world?" I asked him instead of answering his question.

He seemed bewildered by my question but answered simply anyway,

"You"

I smiled at his answer but shook my head,

"Something you don't already have."

His expression changed to pain that he tried to mask well but I could see through his wall.

"I would want to hold a little baby in my arms that was half you and half me" he answered longingly.

"You think you can wait for the holding part for almost nine months?" I asked happily as I placed both hand on my flat - for now - stomach in a cradle-like fashion.

"What are you-?" he began to ask in confusion when his eyes flashed to my hands on my stomach, then the expression on my face. His eyes lit up with recognition and he seemed too speechless to speak and so he asked me the question silently with his eyes as his own excitement and hope strated to saturate his face.

"I pregnant with your baby" I said proudly as a river of tears started to fall down my cheek. Stupid hormones. Maybe that's why I'm always so horny then again I do have my own personal Greek God as my soul mate.

The next instant I found myself lying back on my bed with Edward kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

"How?" He managed to choke out in wonder. I've never seen his eyes so bright.

"My guess is because my body can change to accommodate a baby where as a female vampire can't. Males are the same from birth until death; they don't have to change to reproduce." I whispered as his lips made their way down my neck and chest.

"You're really p-pregnant?" Edward stuttered out emotionally, he stopped his kissing and looked up at me under his lashes with the most hopeful expression.

"Yes. Alice says everything is going to run smoothly. It turns out the baby is what made her visions blurry for the last two weeks." I reassured him.

He continued his ministrations this time kissing my belly so lovingly that tears came to my eyes again.

"Oh god a baby! You've given me all the things I could have dreamed of and more my love. God I love you so much! How is it possible that I always manage to love you a little bit more than I did before?" He gushed as he lifted my shirt so he could kiss my stomach with nothing in the way.

"I love you too! Congratulations Daddy!" I smiled at him lovingly.

He beamed even brighter at the use of the word "daddy" and rested his face against the top of my stomach "Congratulations Mommy. I must have done some pretty amazing stuff in my past life if I've been blessed with two miracles," he whispered adoringly to me and the baby,

"you, my precious baby are a miracle within a miracle"

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was the sound of Edward humming my lullaby to me and the baby as he rubbed my stomach lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this Chapter took way longer than I would've hoped but college work is literally draining me everyday.**

**Ok so I have a dilemma. Please post a review about how you think Charlie should react when Bella and Edward tell him. We all know the Cullens will be over the moon but will Charlie do?**

**Also when do you guys think that the people at school (e.g. Jessica, Mike, Lauren etc.) should find out about the pregnancy. I'm unsure about that as well and would really appreciate your opinion.**

**Your reviews have been amazing so that why I've written an extra long chapter. This will be customary procedure whenever I take longer than usual to upload.**

**I love you guys and please leave a review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Sweet Fancy Mary On a Cracker

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys are just phenomenal! Every time I read a review, I got totes emosh about it. I was so glad to see that a lot off you were helping me with suggestions like I asked and none of them will be in vain, trust me.**

**So its Easter break! Yaaay, no school for two weeks that means it should allow me to upload a little quicker than usual so its good all round.**

**Not to mention CHOCOLATE! Loads and loads of chocolaty goodness! *drools***

**I am sneezing so much everywhere its unbelievable. God I hate hay fever, its such a bitch.**

**Okay before I start the chapter may I remind you that I'm literally making up as a go along. Of course I know a vague idea of the direction I want it to go and how I want it to end but that's it.**

**Literally after I finish posting one chapter I'm like "what's going to happen after this?" Then I'm just like "Fuck it, I'll write it down without thinking about it much, try to incorporate as many suggestions together to create a compromise and leave as much people happy as possible and just follow my instincts so that I'm happy with it too."**

**Disclaimer: I hate this part of writing a fanfic and I'm sure you do too. The fact that we constantly have to remind everyone that we don't own Twilight or any of the characters (especially Edward) is just depressing. If only...**

**Chapter 10**

_A Wonderful Sting_

_This feeling is like a wonderful sting._  
><em>I want this feeling to hold me captive.<em>  
><em>I wouldn't give this up, not even for all four seasons to be spring.<em>

_It doesn't need to be masked as attractive,_

_This unstable beautiful pain is mine, its what I want, what I need!_  
><em>My happiness continually gains,<em>

_This is great. Something this good cannot be greed!_  
><em>I'm glad to leave them, I found a better lain.<em>

_This I intend to keep._  
><em>No one else can have it, its mine!<em>  
><em>Its mine when I'm awake, its mine when I'm asleep<em>

_David P Leverett_

EPOV

I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad.

It seemed as if that's all my mind could process as I held my sleeping Bella in arms.

I'd long ago shed off all my clothes in order for me to be able to feel Bella skin on skin with no barriers between us, not matter how thin.

I looked down at her as my mind continued to play the phrase on loop. Her beautiful skin was bathed in the pale light of the moon, making her skin tone match to mine fore once.

Now that I knew that she was pregnant - god I loved the sound of that - I noticed the subtle changes in Bella's appearance.

Her hair has always been amazing but I noticed that It looked thicker, glossier, stronger and just healthier.

Her normally gorgeous skin was even more breathtaking, It glowed as if someone had lit a flame inside her. I'm guessing it glowed from equal amounts of the actual pregnancy and our recent but very active sex life not to mention all the happiness she's been radiating.

Her skin also felt more firmer as I held unconsciously closer to my chest. Before I merely dismissed it as she was building muscle from all our love making but her body's planes were to even and smooth for it be all from muscles were there's be subtle swells of muscle.

Now I wondered if this was Bella's body's way of adapting to the human-vampire hybrid growing inside her.

God she was so beautiful, so perfect, I don't know what I did to ever deserve such an angel but I'm thankful to whichever higher power graced me with my angel and the unborn angel living under her beating heart.

For the hours following, I kept gazing down at Bella as I rubbed her stomach in adoration, hardly aware of the time passing by.

My phone vibrating in my front pocket interpreted my daze.

Before picking up the phone I saw Alice's caller I'd flashing on the screen.

I was eager to hear what Alice might have seen and therefore picked up the phone before the second buzz.

"What have you seen Alice?" I asked eagerly.

"Bella is going to wake up in six minutes and thirty two seconds," she said instead of answering my question,

"Come over straight after she wakes up, Carlisle has found something in one of his books that will explain a lot of the things for the both of you" she added excitedly.

Her excitement was contagious and I found myself grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great Ali, I'll bring her right over" I beamed down the phone before I flipped the phone shut and swooped down to plant a kiss on my love's cheek.

In exactly six minutes and thirty two seconds like Alice predicted, Bella's eyes fluttered open.

Her eyes squinted against the morning light adorably and I couldn't resist kissing her pouting lips.

"Mmmm... Morning" she smiled sleepily up at me "morning little one" she said as she rubbed her stomach lovingly.

My heart melted at the sight. She will make a wonderful mother.

"Morning Mommy and baby" I smiled down at her in return.

"Carlisle found something" I said gently not needing to elaborating knowing she'd know what I'm talking about.

Her face lightened up considerably and she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked excitedly before bounding off the bed.

She blanched slightly when she was on her feet and ran to the bathroom.

I flashed to her side as she retched into the toilet and held her hair away from her face while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Stupid morning sickness." She mumbled "This is the only thing I am not looking forward to more of in the future."

As soon as we stepped over the threshold of our home Bella and I were attacked with a massive hug from the five foot spiky haired pixie that is my sister.

"Now that the two sex addicts have arrived can someone pleaaaase tell us what the hell is going on" Emmett whined from his place on the sofa.

Esme gave him a stern look but otherwise didn't say anything. Even she was too curious to snap at Emmett out loud.

The only family member that wasn't confused and curious was Carlisle who was grinning bigger than I'd ever seen before.

_Ooooh Edward I've been dyeing to tell them all night but I know you and Bella want to do it so go ahead before I burst she squealed at me in her head._

I nodded at Alice to tell her I understood. I pulled Bella closer to my side before we faced our family with the biggest proud smiles on our faces.

"I'm two weeks pregnant,"

"We're having a baby"

We both Blurted out at the same time.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

Every single mind in the room was blank with complete and utter shock.

Just as quickly as the shock came, it went and suddenly everyone was engulfing us in hugs.

"Oh sweetie that so great, no wonder Carlisle's been so happy and excited all night" Esme said as she cried tearless sobs of happiness and hugged Bella and I tenderly before giving Bella's tummy a loving rub.

"We're going to be uncles Jazzy boy. Dude, imagine a mini Eddie. Lets hope their baby won't be as boring as its parents" Emmett boomed with a wink at us both as he and Jasper took their turns in hugging us and feeling Bella's flat stomach. Emmett of course had to go one step further and give he stomach a raspberry which caused Bella to giggle.

Roselie took her turn next and pulled both of us in an embrace at the same time, "If I can't be a mother, then being an auntie is the second best thing" She murmured to us as she let us go and gave Bella's abdomen a gentle kiss.

I was caught off guard at the genuine sincerity, it wasn't often that Roselie sounded so selfless especially considering Roselie wanted a baby more than anything.

Bella seemed to realize this too, she said "You'll all be second parents to this child, and you will all have a big impact on how we bring up our baby"

Everyone beamed at her words and it was a couple of minutes before everyone calmed down and Carlisle finally stepped forward.

He pulled both of us in a hub and patted my love's belly before turning into doctor mode.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward, you both deserve this great miracle you've been blessed with. Why don't you both take a seat and we'll discuss what I've found out and what Alice has seen" he said in a smooth voice that he uses with his patients.

We both nodded before I sat on the love seat, pulling Bella onto my lap were I started to run soothing circles on her belly.

"Now as you know, early this morning after looking through many of my extensive book collection, I came across something. There was an old legend in the vampire world, a old wife's tale that back when there was only a few vampires, a vampire male impregnated a human woman whom he had fell in love with.

During the pregnancy, her body adapted to the half vampire half human fetus by slowly transforming her into a human hybrid herself.

When the baby was born, it grew at normal human speed but had the brain capacity of an adult as a new born that grew very quickly.

The child's growth halted at the age of 18 and both the mother and child became immortals at the end of both of their separate transformations." Carlisle finally finished.

All of us except Alice tried to process what we've just heard. Bella turned to me and slowly both of our faces stretched into grins

Not only do I get to be a father but I also get to keep Bella forever too. I truly am the luckiest person in the world.

"In the vision I got after Bella found out she was pregnant, Bella and Edward were lying back on a bed with Bella's head on one side on his chest and on the other a small bronze haired baby was curled up, it was so sweet. The baby had its back to me in the vision though so I don't know if its a girl or a boy.

That's the only vision I have of after the baby is actually born, the rest of them are Bella's pregnancy which is basically like Carlisle described"

I marveled in silence trying to picture the image Alice described as she wouldn't let me see it in her mind.

By the far away look in her eyes, so was Bella.

I looked around at my family who had all similar looks of wonder and love and I just know that my life is complete.

***  
>When we finally arrived to Bella's empty house, we took our time going up to her room, both us still in a state of bliss.<p>

When we were in her room with the door locked behind us out of habbit I turned to her curled my hands over her shoulders, i smoothed them down over the wings of her shoulder blades, pressing my fingers into her flesh and bringing her closer, the front of her body brushing mine, inch by inch, teasing us both.

Her hands came up to rest lightly against my chest and moaned as i trailed my hands up her neck to palm the shape of her skull. I pulled the elastic band out of her hair and let it tumble over his fingers in mahogany waves and rubbed her head in soothing little circles.

I pulled her unresisting body even closer, tilted her head gently and laid my mouth across hers, dipping deep at once in search of that delicious Bella flavor.

Her hands that had been resting against my chest rose to my shoulders and gripped, hard. The kiss flashed from sweet to sultry in the blink of an eye. She got her fists into my shirt and tugged hard.

With a few more steps she'd be up against the wall and we wouldn't have to worry so much about equilibrium.

I maneuvered us and pressed her back to the lovely, solid wall, letting one leg slide between her thighs to pin her there.

Bella seemed to be trying to climb through me to get to the other side, and her frantic, clutching fingers and soft, throaty noises were driving me out of my mind.

Her breathing was harsh and erratic, puffing into the hair at my temple.  
>She hooked one long leg around my hips, tilting her pelvis that extra, perfect, amazing, magical little bit—and suddenly my aching erection was notched tight against her softest place.<p>

I couldn't resist grinding into it, and even through the heavy denim of our pants, it felt insane. The inseam of my jeans rubbed me in a way that was almost painful, sending electric bolts of sensation straight up my spine.

Bella tilted her head against the wall, eyelids fluttering, and I slipped my hands under the hem of her shirt. We both gasped when my fingertips found the warm satin of her skin and quickly pulled the shirt off over her head.

Blinking dazedly, Bella emerged from the fabric with her hair a tousled rich brown crackle of static around her head. I took in the long smooth lines of her torso, his hands mapping the lean muscle at her waist.

Keeping up the calm, slow stroking at her sides, I let himself enjoy the sight of her, arched against the wall and bare to his gaze, the swells of her pretty, round breasts peeping flushed and succulent over the top of her innocent white lacy bra.

Glancing up to meet her hooded gaze, I said, "You're gorgeous."

She blushed a darker shade of red, the color washing from her cheeks all the way down her neck,

I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to the flushed skin of her neck. It was hot enough to make my lips tingle.

"Edward," she breathed out, in this small, throbbing voice that just about killed me. Her hands opened and closed on my shoulders, and she gave one tiny, abortive squirm with her hips that was enough to make me grunt and shift her leg higher around my waist.

I ran his palm along her uplifted thigh, cupping the shapely curve of her hip before gliding onto her inner thigh and nudging the heel of my hand into the moist heat at the notch of her legs.

"Oh, Keep touching me, Edward…"

I opened my mouth and bit down gently – not enough to break the skin - on the slope where Bella's neck met her shoulder. She made a high-pitched keening noise that caused me to hurry to get the button of her jeans undone.

I had to shift back to get her pants open and pulled down her shapely legs and threw them across the room, and the way she looked—utterly luscious and abandoned made me squint against a sudden fear that if i kept looking at her, I'd shoot before I even got my dick out of my pants.

I got back to working my hand under the elastic leg of her underwear. All I wanted to do was make her shiver, writhe, and fall apart on the tips of his fingers.

BPOV

I moved and shuddered against Edward, his skillful fingers easily manipulating my responses and sending flashes of pure pleasure to cloud my already whirling mind.

Every tiny shift of his fingers sent an overload of sensation to my brain that were half blinding pleasure, half jumpy pain from being so swollen and sensitive. Edward did something fast and dexterous that my brain was too awash in lust to figure out, and suddenly there was lovely, firm pressure right where I needed it, while two of his strong, smooth-knuckled fingers slid into her aching opening.

"Oh there," I stuttered out, my inner thigh muscles twitching with the need to clamp down on his maddening, teasing hand. Tension coiled tight at the base of my spine, and when he bent forward to bite at my neck again, shivers wrapped around my entire body and suddenly I was coming, hot and shaky, bursts of color exploding in the darkness behind my closed eyes.

He groaned against her throat, the sound of a man in torment, and said something vehement in a language she couldn't place. From the tone of voice, she'd bet it was a swear word.

"You are so damn sexy," he said thickly, withdrawing his hand from my oversensitized flesh and petting me gently.

Still lost in the aftershocks of pleasure, I barely registered it when his hand left me and moved to fumble at the fly of his jeans. The sound of the zipper finally registered and her arousal came back just immediately.

I eyed hungrily the cotton boxer-covered push of his thick cock spearing up from between the flaps.

I let my fingers wander up and down the throbbing column of flesh. It felt good under my hand, even with his underwear separating us. He pressed an openmouthed kiss to my shoulder, licking the patch of tingly skin he'd nibbled before.

Edward nuzzled into me, his body covering me protectively as if he were shielding me from the world, and I melted a little.

Summoning all the strength my delicious orgasm had drained from my limbs, I pushed away from the wall and spun them so that Edward stood, blinking in surprise, with his back braced against the white plaster.

"What are you— Oh, sweet fancy Mary on a cracker."

I sank to my knees in front of him and looked all the way up his body to where his eyes were nearly popping out of his head, and told him the truth. "I've been wanting to do this since I our first time in out meadow. Let me do this please?" I asked in a innocent voice with my eyes wide.

His Adam's apple bobbed and he made a quick gesture with one hand I guessed meant it was okay to proceed.

I kept my gaze locked with his, and the way he avidly ate up every slight move I made started to rekindle the heat in my belly. Reaching up, I carefully freed his erection from his boxers, pulling them and his jeans down below the lean cut of his hips.

His cock sprang out at me, eager and flushed red at the tip, where a bead of moisture welled temptingly into his slit. I licked my lips, flicking my stare back up to Edward's eyes when he growled.

"You look good like that," he rasped hoarsely.

I shivered at the compliment, a mix of my usual discomfort and a new, swelling sense of my body as an instrument of pleasure. I leaned in to draw my tongue up the underside of his penis, swirling over the head to capture the heavenly taste of that one clear droplet.

When he was done gasping, I said, "You taste good like this."

His head knocked back against the wall, rapping hard enough to almost make me worry for my wall. Staring at the ceiling, he said, "I'd really like to last longer than fifteen seconds. But you're not making it easy."

"That's my job, though, right?" I licked him again, enjoying the silky skin under my tongue, and the way his belly muscles jumped and quivered. "To make it hard."

Edward made a strange noise, half grunt, half moan. And with that, I took him all the way into my mouth.

I played with the head at first, sucking lightly, then harder, hollowing my cheeks to make him moan. When I scooted forward to let him drive deeper, Edward's hips bucked uncontrollably.

I reached up, curving my palms over the jut of his hipbones, and pressed him back into the wall.  
>"Sorry," he gasped. "Sorry, sorry…"<p>

I let him know it was okay by going down farther until the head of his cock tickled the back of my throat, then pulling up, sucking strongly. I fell into a rhythm,

In,

Out,

Lick,

Suck,

Push,

Pull, and every move seemed to tug at things low in my body, the parts of me that were still thrumming with arousal

Edward's hot eyes staring down at me, the hardness filling my mouth, the slick, salty yet still sweet taste of him.

I could feel it building, sweeping higher like a bank of storm clouds rolling in to cover the sky and turn everything dark and electric. Taking one hand off his hip, I twisted it around the base of his erection and bobbed my head down to meet it, sucking furiously.

I wanted everything he would give me, and I did my best to pull it out of him.

"I'm close," he gasped out after a moment, his hands moving to my head to try and gently dislodge me.

I pulled off his cock with a wet pop, and shook my head. "Go ahead," I said, my voice raw. "I want it." Then I dove back down.

His eyes widened, pupils dilating until only a slim ring of topaz showed, and he shuddered, pulsing over my tongue.

I swallowed him down and felt the moment stretch taut between us, connected and alive.

I kept sucking, drawing it out, until he made a high, thin noise and put his hands back on my head. Letting him slip from my mouth, I rested my head against his thigh to catch my breath and try mask the smug shit eating grin off my face.

**A/N: ****WOAW I need not expect it to go on for that long but I got a bit carried away once I got my writer's juices flowing no pun intended. How did you guy's enjoy the chap. I cannot wait to write more for all of you guys.**

**Next chapter is probably when Charlie will find about the pregnancy. I'm keeping in mind all your suggestions on how Charlie should react before writing the next chapter.**

**The school year should also start soon so expect some high school drama reaaaaal soon.**

**What did you guys think of the chapter because its hard for me to write a lemon so I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**You know what to do people.**

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10 That Could Have Gone Better

**A/N: HOLY SAUSAGE WITH CHEESE! You guys seriously fabulous *blows kisses to everyone* Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review.**

**Apologies for the long wait, my internet was down so I couldn't update for quite until it was fixed. I am still beating myself up about last chapter's errors. For those of you who reviewed before I fixed them, I sent you all messages explaining the reasons behind them. It will not happen again.**

**Aside from my internet failing on me I was soooo happy these past two weeks and a half, my dad went on holiday and I've never felt more peaceful. There was no man PMSing for nearly two weeks. Life just does not get any better than that *Does happy dance***

**I wrote this chapter while my sister was sleeping. Every time I poked her in her sleep she farted. I don't know if it was more gross or funny.**

**This chap is when they tell Charlie, Dun dun dun!**

**P.S. I noticed a couple of you wanted to know the role Jake will play in this story. I haven't got anything against Jake but I'm not a huge fan either so Jake and the wolves will only play a minor role in the plot. This story is going to focus on how Bella and Edward deal with the drama at high school with the other humans.**

**Disclaimer: I am not fortunate enough to own Twilight, that honour still lies within Stephenie Meyer much to the envy of all us Twihards.**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

* * *

><p><em><span>A Dreamer Of Dreams<span>_

_You have come to me from a distant land,_

_Dreamer of dreams, to fill my hearts desire,_

_Sweet music flowing from your nimble hand_

_That plays within... to light my passion's fire._

_A symphony of word and thought you bring._

_Excitement builds upon crescendo's sound,_

_Brought forth in tones to make my light heart sing_

_For all the beauty that, with you, I've found._

_A life is changed in just an instant's time,_

_All darkness fled before that brilliant sun_

_That shines from spoken words of softest rhyme_

_And speaks of treasures, only just begun._

_This mystic meeting gives my heart a glow_

_That few have seen and only you will know._

_By Gloria Jean Berry_

_I get tired and upset  
>And I'm trying to care a little less<br>When I google I only get depressed  
>I was taught to dodge those issues I was told<em>

The wind licked at my and Edwards hair, setting our locks in a flurry around our heads as we sung to Eliza Doolitttle's "Pack Up" that was currently playing on my truck's radio on our way to Charlie's house. I only recently noticed I started to refer to my house as Charlie's house and the Cullen house - or mansion beying a better discription - as my home.

_Don't worry  
>Cos no doubt there's always something to cry about<br>And when your stuck in an angry crowd  
>They don't think what they say before they open their mouth<em>

The brand new camera Edward brought sat at the dashboard recording our silly antics. He recently brought it to document nearly every second of our lives during the pregnancy and probably after the baby was born too. For once I didn't complain when he decided to buy the most expensive and best portable camera he could find including some extra equipment like a tripod.

_You gotta  
>Pack Up your troubles in your old kit bag and bury them beneath the sea<br>I don't care what the people may say what the people may say about me  
>Pack Up your troubles get your old grin back don't worry bout the cavalry<br>I don't care what the whisperers say cos they whisper too loud for me_

I sat in the passenger seat while Edward drove me home. Every so often one of us would laugh out loud after one of us belched out a deliberate off key note or when I jokingly imitated the man's voice at the chorus. Edward looked like an angel bathing in the setting sun, his hair ablaze with copper and red hues.

_Hot topic  
>Maybe I should drop it<br>It's a touchy subject  
>And I like to tiptoe round the ship going down<br>You got pennies but no pounds  
>So if your business is running out<br>It's not business to talk about  
>But they don't think what they say before they open their mouth<em>

Our fingers were interlocked over my abdomen. Neither of us talked about what we were planning to do when we got to Charlie's place. Neither one of us brought up the fact that Alice wouldn't tell us how Charlie is going to react when we deliver our news. We were both content to stay in our cheerful and peaceful bubble for as long as possible.

_Pack up your troubles in you old kit bag and bury them beneath the sea_

_I don't care what the people may say, what the people may say about me_

_Pack up your troubles get your old grin back, don't worry 'bout the cavalry_

_I don't care what the whisperers say, cos' they whisper too loud for me._

No matter how badly Charlie reacts I can't let it upset me for long. This baby, my and Edward's baby is the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to us and I know that if I could go back and do it again, I wouldn't change a single thing… Except maybe getting bit by James because that hurt like hell – no pun intended.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Okay so this part is going start by using lines from BD when Bella and Edward tell Charlie about their engagement only this time it will be about the baby.)**

As the sound of Charlie's cruiser announced his return I started to breath in rapidly and my heart started to beat double time.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

I listened to the ominous sound of my father's boots clomping up the sidewalk. The key rattled in the already open door. The sound reminded me of that part of the horror movie when the victim realizes she's forgotten to lock her deadbolt.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward whispered, listening to the acceleration of my heart "I've got you my love".

The door slammed against the wall, and I flinched like I'd been tasered.

"Hey, Charlie," Edward called, entirely relaxed.

"No!" I protested under my breath.

"What?" Edward whispered back.

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!"

Edward chuckled and ran his free hand through his tousled bronze hair.

Charlie came around the corner, still in his uniform, still armed, and tried not to make a face when he spied us sitting together on the loveseat.

Lately, he'd been putting forth a lot of effort to like Edward more after seeing that our relationship was getting more serious and intense by the second.

Of course, this revelation was sure to end that effort immediately.

"Hey, kids. What's up?"

"We'd like to talk to you," Edward said, so serene. "We have some good news."

Charlie's expression went from strained friendliness to black suspicion in a second.

"Good news?" Charlie growled, looking straight at me.

"Have a seat, Dad."

He raised one eyebrow, stared at me for five seconds, then stomped to the recliner and sat down on the very edge, his back ramrod straight.

I took in a large deep breath and turned to Edward who gave me an encouraging nod. I was trapped in the message written all over his eyes, "Everything is going to be all right."

That's right everything will be all right whether Charlie accepts my pregnancy or not, Edward is all I need and he makes me happy just by standing there. I was suddenly reminded of one of my favorite quotes from my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_.

"_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it"_

I suddenly understood Catherine more than I ever did before.

With a renewed confidence I turned to Charlie,

"I'm pregnant with Edward's child" I told him bluntly but calmly.

His skin changed colors fair to red, red to purple, purple to blue. I started to get up-I'm not sure what I planned to do; maybe use the Heimlich maneuver to make sure he wasn't choking but Edward squeezed my hand and murmured "I'm so sorry love"

"YOUR PREGNANT?" Charlie yelled, fixing his eyes on Edward's hand which returned back to my stomach and started to rub it.

I expected to feel upset at the way he spat out the word pregnant like it was venomous, I expected to cry. What I didn't expect was to feel calm and confident. I placed my hand over Edward's in a sign of conviction and union.

Charlie's eyes practically turned to slits at the gesture, his eyes flashed to Edward,

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT!" he shouted.

Edward turned to me and I smiled gently silently answered his unspoken question. He and I stood simultaneously, locked hands and headed for the front door.

"Were do you think your going young lady? Get back here! You aren't going anywhere, its this son of a bitch that has to leave!" he called after me.

I halted in my tracks and sharply turned to him,

"Don't. Call. Him. That." I softly spoke in a tone filled with venom. I was immedietly flooded with the urge to protect and defend Edward on an otherworldly level.

Is this how vampire mates always felt?

"He knocked you up! And now you're cursed to look after this- this- " He yelled stutteringly.

"Your just don't get it do you?" Edward snarled, I looked at him slightly shocked, Edward was never anything but polite to my father but I was nevertheless proud of him for defending us

"Bella and I are in this together for life. She is the love of my existence and I am hers."

"You are are teenagers! YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF LOVE!" he continued to scream

"Age has nothing to do wth it. Neither one of us can live without the other. I would put my life in front of hers without the slightest hesitation or thought. And _this_ baby, our baby is a miracle. For a very long time I've been told that I was sterile, that it would take a miracle for me to be able to produce a child and that's exactly what this is. I am the happiest man alive to have my angel carrying my child and she is the only one I would ever want to have a baby with. So I will tolerate _no one_, not even her father to utter one word against my love or our little unborn cherub"

I gazed in awe at my love's eyes at the raw passion in his face and laid a calming palm against his cheek despite the angry exclamation that came from my dad.

"Take me home" I murmured gently to Edward.

He smiled down adoringly at me and wrapped me protectively in his arms as we once again made our journey to the front door before opening quickly.

Before walking out of the door, Edward turned to my dad,

"Rest assured sir, Bella and our baby will want for nothing. They will get anything their heart desires and they will be the two most taken care of people in the world." He spoke sincerely to my dad before leading me out to the passenger seat of my truck.

He opened my door for me and gently lifted me up unto the seat before going to the driver's side and getting in.

Before we pulled out of the drive I turned to look at my father at the front door out of my window.

His expression was a mixture of anger and disbelief and that was when a long delayed tear slid down my cheek.

Just because I could live without my dad didn't make it easier to do so.

As we made our way back home, the floodgates opened as heart wrenching sobs tore through me. Edward grasped my hand tightly in his in support,

"He'll come around love" He reassured me.

I wasn't as confident as he was but regardless , I would make it through.

* * *

><p>When we got home, Edwrad brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly,<p>

"The house is empty love. Alice probably saw what happened and thought to give you and i some time to ourselves"

God another i love that hyper little pixie.

At the moment i wanted nothing more than to feel myself wrapped up in Edward's embrace skin on skin where i would forever feel most safe in.

There was no rush in our movements as Edward led me into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Once inside his room with the door locked, he took me into his arms and kissed me in a tender waay that was full with such raw and honest emotion that i once again found myself softly crying, though this time for a completey different reason.

Slowly items of clothing were removed from both of our bodies, with every extra inch of extra skin that was exposed, Edward took the time to worship it like i was the most prescious thing in the universe.

When all of our garmets had been discarded Edward led to to _our b_ed and laid me on my back before climbing on top of me.

"So beautiful" he whispered as he brushed my hair out of my face so that he could lean down and kiss me again tenderly.

As he positioned him self between me i wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered a teary "i love you."

No trurer word have ever been spoken.

We both sighed in relief when he finally entered me and started to make slow passionate love to me over and _over _until i started to drift off in my love's arms.

This is my home i realised, not the specifically the Cullen house.

Edward is my home

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW PEOPLE! PWEEETY PLZZZZZZZZZ. GOD I AM ABSOLUTLY KNACKERED. II KNOW YOU GUYS ARE USED TO THE LONG CHAPTERS AFTER THE LAST TWO BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER THIS WAS HOW LONG MY NORMAL CHAPTERS ARE.**

**I decided not to go into too much detail in the end with the lemons because i wanted some fluff between our favourit couple.**

**How do you think Renee should react? leave your suggestions please.**


	11. Chapter 11 On Top Of Things

**A/N: Hello again my friends I'm baaaaack. Thank you soooooo much for your feedback from the last chapter :D I can't believe how successfuly my story is coming along!**

**Okay so I spent some time contemplating how Renee should find out, how should she react and whether or not I should spend the whole chapter on her reaction, which I have now decided I will NOT. I think it's defitetly time for the story to move on a bit.**

**I've also entertained the thought of doing a sequal after this story of after the pregnancy.**

**So enough doodley dallying and let's get on with Chapter eleven.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor any of its Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Your The Reason I Come Home<span>

_Watching you watching me,  
>A fine way to fall asleep.<br>The neighbors fight,  
>As we both rest our eyes.<em>

Hands in the fallen snow;  
>Numb to the winter cold,<br>But we don't mind,  
>'Cause we'll get warm inside.<p>

You're the reason I come home.  
>You're the reason I come home, my love.<br>You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
>Well, you're the reason I come home.<p>

Paper doll silhouettes,  
>Fingertips on window glass;<br>The street's asleep,  
>So I breathe you in deep.<p>

The tragedies of chemistry,  
>People dream of what you and me<br>Have found...  
>Effortlessly.<p>

But you're the reason I come home.  
>You're the reason I come home, my love.<br>You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
>You're the reason I come home.<p>

And for a long time I remember,  
>Saying prayers for something perfect,<br>Saying prayers for someone kind.  
>It's in my head,<br>We're spinning circles down the avenues instead.

But you're the reason I come home.  
>You're the reason I come home, my love.<br>You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart...  
>You're the reason I come home.<p>

_You're the reason I come home_

_By Ron Pope_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Are you sure you want to tell her now Bella? We can give it a little more time. We've only just told Charlie." Edward asked me for the millionth time that day.

I pulled him away from his computer were he was logging us onto skype and held his face between my hands.

"I'm sure honey. I need to take care of it like a band aid. Besides, how do we know that Charlie won't tell her if we don't get there first? And considering his foul mood at the moment I don't think that'll be the best idea" I told him, giving him a loving peck on the nose.

"Your right love, let's just hope she takes it better than your father." He smiled down crookedly at me causing me to gasp. No matter how long I live I will never get used to his unearthly beauty.

"Of course I'm right, and regardless of what she says, I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and I love our baby more than anything in the universe and that's all that matters. Do you hear me?" I asked in a teasingly stern voice.

"Yes ma'am" He replied just as jokingly and even gave a little salute before turning his attention back to the computer, making sure everything was set up.

Just before the summer holidays, after my mom mentioned something about missing seeing my face everyday, Edward suggessted that Renee should make a Skype account so that we could see each other anytime I was at the Cullens, which was pretty much all the time.

Of course Renee loved the idea and wasted no time in setting up a Skype account and buying a web cam.

Since then Edward and I used our shared account to talk to her as much as possible and its fair to say that If my mother didn't love Edward before she's defenitly in love with him now.

Of course I couldn't blame her. My man is far too irresstable for his own good. And he doesn't even know it.

I feel a bit guilty that I can't share our news with her face to face properly but school starts in less than two weeks time and this was better than a phone call or email.

"You never know she might be more understanding than Charlie, especially after our little slip" Edward said, ever the optimist.

I immedietly knew he was referring to that time I accidently let slip that the chances of Edward ever conceiving a child was next to nothing.

Renee just seemed to love him more after that, especially after Edward admitted it was something he wanted with me almost as much as he wants me.

Even my heart melted when he said that and I've heard it before.

"I wish. She'll go balistic and not in a good way when she finds out I'm pregnant. She'll tell me I'm ruiningg my life and that I'll be trapped just like she was" I started to ramble.

Edward grabbed me by the waist gently with one arm while his free hand cupped my cheek in his hand.

"I love you my Bella" he said simply.

Just those words alone soothed me. Edward seemed to sense what I needed before even I do myself, just another thing I love about him.

"I love you too" I replied softly. He might not be able to read my mind but he sure knew how to read my heart and soul.

The ringing coming from the computer suddenly popped us out of our bubble.

Edward and I turned to the screen to find Renee requesting a video call.

Edward sat on the chair in front of the computer then pulled me onto his lap before answering Renee's call.

It's fair to say that Renee is a lot more easy going about public displays of affection than Charlie. Heck, she probably thinks we started haveing sex ages ago.

I was glad at this moment that the Cullens still hadn't arrived this morning after last nights events. It gave us more privacy when talking to Renee.

Not to mention the fact that Edward and I took full advantage of the rare found privacy by being as loud as we wanted in our bed after we woke up.

And then In the shower afterwards.

Up against the wall after that.

Then finally on his leather couch.

And we done it all well before noon. I was proud of that fact in a weird Emmett-like twisted way and judging by the shit eating grin that has failed to leave Edward all morning, so was he.

After our confrontation with Charlie and Edward's ever soothing word afterwards, I was a lot calmer and prepared when Renee's beaming face popped up on the screen.

"Hey Bellward!" My mother gushed at us loudly. I giggled at the nickname she gave me and Edward that she couldn't let go of. Of course the Cullen's thought it was hilarious and started to call us that as well.

"Hey mom" I said affectionatly yet still slightly nervous.

"Hello Renee" Edward added warmly and completley composed as he he picked up a hair brush on top of the dresser next to us and started to gently brush through the snarls in my hair.

I unconsiously reacted to his soothing gesture and molded my body back into his chest. God I love that man. He knows just how to calm me.

Renee's eyes practically glowed at our loving exchange.

At first she was wary and worried once she witnessed with her eyes our releationship that was so intense and so powerful that even my normaly very perceptive mother couldn't grasp the bottomloss depth to our love for each other.

Over time though she came around, stating that people look their whole lives searching for love that equals to even a hundreth of what we found in each other and that we are simply one of the very lucky ones.

"Aww, you two are beyond adorable. How is my favourite daughter and her ever doting boyfriend doing?"

Despite my nerves I beamed at the question and shared a loving smile with my angel.

"We've never been better" Edward said while never removing his adoring eyes from me and smiled even wider at the blush that graced my face after he said that.

"How have you been mom?" I asked out of politeness.

"Oh Phil and I are doing great hun, though of course we miss you. The house is not the same withought you though I'm very glad you have Edward. He is doing a marvellous job of taking care of you. You deserve to be taken care of after all these years. You grew up way too quickly looking after me and your father all your life." Renee squeeled as she bounced in her seat.

"Oh God mom! Don't encourage him! He likes to spoil me waaaay too much" I said loudly while giving Edward a fake death glare. Its impossible to be angry at him when he smiles like a cheshire cat like he's doing now.

"Guilty" he smirks nonchalantly before swooping down and kissing me tenderly on the neck causing me to blush.

"Oh let the man spoil you Bella," my mom waved her hand dismissevly.

Edward nodded agressevily at my mother's comment as he beamed even wider at the screen. I could of sworn I heard my mother gasped. Another victom of the dazzeling smile.

"And judging from your attire hun, your not complaining about all the gifts he's spoiling you with" my mother added with a little giggle and a wink.

SHIT! I looked down at myself. I forgot I was still wearing only Edward's t-shirt and nothing else. It didn't help that we were in Edward's room and the house appeared to be vacent except for the two of us thanks to the silence.

My face blushed a deep red and I buried my head into the crook of Edward's neck. Even Edward looked highly embarressed of the situation.

"Don't worry I don't mind and I won't tell Charlie." Renee laughed at us

"I know teenagers have needs, believe it or not I was one once. Besides by the looks of you two I know that sex is not something you take lightly."

"It certainly isn't" Edward confermed quietly. Still embarressed at being caught just like me.

"We need to tell her" I whispered really quietly so that only Edward could hear. I knew I couldn't pull this off any longer than I already have.

Edward kissed the top of my head in assent before turning me around in his lap so that we both faced Renee.

"Well Renee, there's another reason we wanted to talk to you today. Bella and I have the best news" Edward said proudly as he gazed down at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Ooooh what is it?" Mom exclaimed excitedly.

"Well Renee, hell must have frozen over because a miracle has acurred." Edward said reverently as he laid both his hand tenderly on my stomach.

Renee seemed confused for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened as they zoomed in on Edward's hand.

In the calmest voice I could manage I adressed my mother "I'm pregnant with Edward's child mom"

A happy tear slid down my cheek as it once again hit me just how much of a gift Edward and I have been blessed with as I too layed my hands on top of Edward's.

Silence.

My mother's face was a poker face as I continued to count the more seconds she didn't speak.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...

I was preparing myself for the blow when -

"Oh My God Congratulations! You two must be so excited. Especially you Edward!" Renee sqwealed the loudest I've ever heard her.

Wait, What?

Both my and Edward's faces had identical look of shock. Even though Edward said Renee might react like this, I'm pretty sure he only said that for my benefit and not because he actually believed it.

"Hang on mom... I thought- but you- huh?" I spluttered spastically which seemed to bring Edward out of his shock and into fits of laughter.

"Aren't you dissapointed? Angry? Ashamed?" I asked bewildered, smacking Edward on the chest in effort to get him to stop laughing so hard at my expense.

Understanding lit my mother's face. She let out a trill laugh before giving me a warm smile.

"Of course I would have liked for this to happen not for another couple of years at least but everything happens for a reason and you and Edward have been gifted with a miracle. You have found your true soul mate and you both love each other more than two people could ever possibly love each other. Edward lives in a good stable family with money that can ensure that you nor your baby will never have to come anywhere close to struggling. Your both mature way beyond your years to an extent that you'd think you're both born from another era. You've found what every mother in the world wishes for their child and more and I couldn't be more proud or happy of both of you, congratulations! You two will make the most amazing parents" Renee gushed lovingly.

My jaw practically hit the floor when she started to speak but by the end of proclamition, I was beaming just as wide as Edward.

"Thank you so much Renee for your support. You can't imagine how much this means for Bella and myself." Edward thanked her.

Renee actually blushed at Edward's thanks. My mother actually BLUSHED!

"Speaking of being supportive, how did Charlie take it? That is if you've told him yet."

My smile faltered a bit at her question and so did Edward's.

"Yes we've told Charlie yesterday," I admitted quietly "he didn't take it very well. He told Edward to get out and never come back and that he ruined my life. I told him that if Edward leaves then so do I. So as of yesterday, I'm living with the Cullens."

"Oh honey that's too bad," Renee smiled sympethically "I'm sure he'll come around" she tried to comfort me.

"That's what Edward said" I smiled softly at my angel.

"You should listen more often to Edward" my mother suggessted jokingly.

"Hey he's the push over! He normally does anything I say unless it comprimises my safety. If it does then he becomes just as stubborn as I am" I defended myself.

"Yep, Bella Swan has me completly whipped" Edward said with a large grin on his face.

"You've got a good one there Bells. How far along are you?" She asked excitedly.

"After I found out I was pregnant, Carlisle did a check up and I'm just over two weeks pregnant. The baby is due May seventeenth." I answered happily.

Edward and I continued to talk about the pregnancy and baby for another thirty minutes with Renee promising she'd visit for thanksgiving before we ended our skype session.

"Well that was unexpected" I muttered disbelievingly.

"I told you she might take it better" Edward said though he too sounded slightly bewildered.

"Mmmm... Your breasts are larger" Edward mumbled agaist my left breast as he continued his assualt on my nipple with his tongue while he played with my other breast in his free hand.

Its true, thanks to the pregnancy my breasts were noticibly a bit larger than before.

"Ungh... Ed-ward... Ahh... Please" I gasped as my back arched off the bed.

Edward briefly released his mouth from my nipple and looked at me with smouldering eyes from beneath his lashes.

"What do you want sweetheart?" He asked huskily before reterning his attention back to my nipple.

"Oh... Please..." I keened,

"Tell me" He growled. God I loved it when he commands in bed and boy does he know it too.

"I want... you to fuck me... from the behind." Edward's eyes went impossibly darker at my words. We had yet to try that position but its something I've been curious about for a while.

"hands and knees, NOW" Edward managed to gasp out.

I quickly obeyed him and turned onto my stomach before getting on my hands and knees.

I arched my back so that he had an exellent view of my rear. Edward has done nothing to hide the fact that he loves my behind very much.

I looked at him from over my shoulder- where he was on his knees behind me and waited for his next instruction.

"Fuck" He groaned as his eyes trailed up and and down my form repeatedly.

Faster than a blink, I suddenly felt Edward's body against my back and his fingers slipping between my folds.

I gasped at the feel of his cool hands on my heated flesh and instinctively pushed my ass on his hand which caused me to also inadvertedly brush against his swollen member.

"Ohh God... I need you" he moaned.

"Then take me" I replied breathlessly as I reached behind me to encase his shaft in my fingers and helped him guide his sex to mine.

We both exhaled in relief as he slowly sunk into me to the hilt. I loved the feeling of him filling me so completely. We were a perfect fit.

"You feel so good like this" he groaned as he started to thrust into me deep and slow.

"You too, oh god Edward... Faster... Please, harder" I moaned.

Suddenly Edward positioned himself more firmly aginst me so that I could feel ever plane of his body against mine perfectly alligned.

Knees to knees.

Thighs to thighes.

Sex to sex.

Chest to back.

Arms to arms

Hand in hand.

Cheek to cheek.

I'd never felt more connected intematly before to Edward and the sensation only grew as he picked up the pace and his thrusts became harder.

He grabbed both my breasts in his hand and pushed even harder into me so that I knew he must be close to his release.

"Yessssss" I hissed out as I felt the now familiar clenching of my walls around his shaft and the coil in my stomach.

"Ed-Edward... So close" I whimpered.

"Yessssss," he snarled "come for me cheri."

One of his hands slid down to rub circles on my clit at a sensational vampire speed. That action was the cataylst as I threw my head back on his shoulder, my eyes rolled to the top of my head and I came hard screaming Edward's name in ecstasy.

"Edwaaaaaard!"

He thrust into me only two more times before he too joined me in the throws of an incredible climax.

"Bellaaaaaa!" He shouted my name as I felt his cool seed spill into me.

I slumped in into the bed after both off us had come down from out high. Edward extracted himself from me and turned me around so he could cradle me in his arms.

I imedetiatly missed Edward inside me when he pulled back and It wasn't for another couple of minutes to regain out normal breathing pattern.

"Wow" he breathed as he languely stroked my hair off my face.

"Yeah, best wake up sex ever" I exhaled quietly.

EPOV

"Shame the pillows didn't survive... Oh well" I murmed nonchalently as I continued to drink in the perfection that was Bella.

A light sheen of sweat covered her from head to toe and her face already flushed from our excersion flushed a deeper red at my words.

She tured her head away from me to better see the cascade of feathers that littered the bed and floor before turning back to me.

"Oh well" she repeated my words with a mischeavous smile on her face.

"Uh oh, I know that face" I smirked in return. She only every pulled out that smile when she wanted some hot and steamy sex or in this case more hot and steamy sex.

Not that I ever complain when she does. Quiet the opposite in fact.

"Ms. Swan you are insatiable" I said huskily as she manuavered her way on top of me.

"So are you" she said sultraly as she reached behind her to grab my reawakened arousal.

"Mmmm... You love it" my voice came out out muffled because I had once again latched my mouth and hands on her breasts.

Bella was already squirming on top of me which cause dour bodies to brush togther in the most delecious manner.

An unwelcomed thought envaded my mind just as things were getting heated.

_I let you two have your wake up fuck but there is no way I'm giving up any more time. You don't have time for another round. _

Loud raps at the door caused by the evil little pixie followed immedietly after her thoughts.

"That's enough sex for you two! You and Bella need to get ready for the first day back to school and I swear if you don't open this door yourselves I will break the door in, no matter what you are doing and I will rip you apart myself!" Alice yelled through the door before ceasing her abuse on our door. For now.

"Alice" we both exhaled in frustration.

Bella slumped against me and laid a chaste kiss on my neck before rolling out of bed.

I wasn't quite ready to let her go yet so I pulled under me and gave her a searing kiss.

Bella giggled when I was done and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Can't we just stay in bed all day? I don't want to head back to school were there will be rumours about why I'm suddenly living with the Cullens." Bella whined with an adorable pout on her face.

"Don't you even think about it Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice shouted from outside the door just as I was about to tell her we could do whatever she wanted.

I reluctantly extracted myself from Bella and located my light blue stripped pajama bottoms before putting them on.

"I guess there's your answer. Besides Carlisle and Esme made Charlie swear not to breathe a word about you pregnancy to anyone and to go with whatever story we fabricate, remember. He owes you that much and even Charlie doesn't want parents in forks looking down on him and talking about his parenting skills." I told her softly, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Yeah, your right" she sighed, rolling out of bed again stark naked.

I tried to supress a moan as I watched her and her perfect perky backside make their way over to our walk in closet.

Intead of ravaging her again on the spot like I wanted to, I opened the door for Alice before she made good on her threat.

As soon as I opened the door Alice flashed to join Bella in the closet.

"I'll take care of what you and Edward will wear. You two just take a shower."

I beamed as I heard Alice say this and a just as an excited - and still naked Bella ran out of the closet and jumped into my arms.

We waisted no time in engaging our mouths together once more as I made our way towards the bathroom then closed the door begind us with my back when we were in.

"No funny business! We haven't got time!" She added loudly.

"Damn." Bella and I muttered.

Fifteen minutes of no funny business later, Bella and I emerged out of the bathroom in just our towels.

On our bed lay two outfits, one for Bella and one for me.

My outfit consisted of a tight dark grey sweater, fitted black jeans, plain black leather shoes and a light grey wool classic cut coat.

No boxers of course. It's a bit embaressing knowing that Alice knows that I go commando now so its easier access for Bella.

In a blink of an eye I was dressed and turned to Bella to watch her dress.

I was in entranced as I watched her put on sexy lacy red boyshorts that framed her ass perfectly followed by a matching red lace push-up bra that did sinful thing to her breasts.

Those undergarments are going to torture me all day, I just know it.

To make matters worse, next she donned on a pair of black skinny leather jeans and a purple low scoop neck waterfall top.

By now I was practically salvating at the sight of my mate.

Luckily Alice overlooked the heels for Bella, no matter how sinful her legs looked in them I knew Bella hated to wear them when not necessary and even I admit they are highly unpractical for school for a human. Instead she put on a pair of deep purple flats.

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Bella put on the last item of clothing.

Tight black leather biker jacket.

My jaw practically hit the floor at the sight of my Bella clad in leather. For some reason the leather made her look tougher, more durable and sexy as hell. If only we had time for a quick fuck. The stark colour contrast of her hair and clothes against her skin only intensified the look further. (A/N: Bella's outfit on profile)

"Fuck, I'm going to end up murdering every human male today for thoughts they're going to have of you." I muttered. Normaly Bella wouldn't have heard that volume, but a month into her pregnancy and her hearing has already gotten more refined as well as her other sences and they would probably continue to do so throughout her pregnancy.

"No you won't." Bella replied confidently. I raised an eye brow at her questionaly, "You won't kill anyone because you know that would hurt me" she added with her disarming pout.

"Damn," I mumbled darkly "you're good." She simply smirked at me back in return.

My eyes once again ran up and down her exquisite body before I stalked over to her with slow delibrate steps.

"Isabella," I harboured the use of her full name to gain her attention "do you have any idea how beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning and damn right sexy you look right now?" I whispered seductively in her ear as I pinned her against the wall.

Bella shivered against me and dragged her hands through my half dried bronze locks.

"Bellaaaaaaa! I need to do your hair before we leave otherwise you'll catch a cold." Alice sang, skipping into the room.

Fuck, I forgot to lock the door.

"You. Out. I don't need you distracting Bella" Alice scolded me as she pointed toward the door.

Bella and I were both about to open our mouths in protest when Alice shot us a look that clearly told us we weren't going to win.

We both sighed in defeat as I reluctantly made my way out of the room and downstairs to join my brothers.

As soon as I'd enter the room Emmett and Jasper began to snicker.

"Who know the our prudeward would turn into such a sexward." Emmett commented teasingly.

"Hey lay off Eddie a bit. Thanks to Bellward and all that lust they throw around everywhere, I've gotten me some more sexing than usual." Jasper added just as teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the loveseat that was closest to the stairs and tried to ignore the constant flooding of innuendoes.

"Hey Edward! I have a job for you... But it blows" Emmett tormented me.

"We've always known you like to be on top of things Edward but you sure like to be on top of Bella a lot." Jasper chimed in.

I growled to them in warning and tried to refrain myself from throwing both of them out of the glass wall.

"Leave my man and our sex life alone." Bella suddenly spoke up from directly behind me. I must have been trying so hard to control my anger that I didn't even sense her coming.

I turned around and openly gaped at the site before me. Bella's hair was blow dried and cascaded down in thick volumous mahogany river. The effects off her slow transformation were already making themselves known.

Her face has lost all of what little baby fat she had left in her face making her cheek bones and jaw more refined. Her skin was radiant caused from both the pregnancy and the transformation, it was even clearer than it was before and she had envious skin to begin with.

Her eyes lit up with mirth all of a sudden and she turned to Emmett and Jasper with a devious smile on her face.

"Just because we make like aspirin and take each other every four to six hours, it does not mean you have to get so jealous" she smiled innocently just after Carlisle and Esme came into the room were they were about to tell Em and Jazz to back off with the innuendos and the girls were coming down the stairs with mine and Bella's school bags.

Everyone including myself looked flabbergasted at Bella's words. At this particular moment shy Bella wasn't in the building, instead feisty Bella was in her place and found that I liked feisty Bella very much.

Suddenly everyone including Bella simultaneously burst into to laughter.

"Atta girl sis!" Rose exclaimed approvingly.

When we all finally managed to calm down, Alice handed Bella a large light brown leather hand bag and myself a navy blue rucksack.

"Inside you have all of the things you'll need including a bikini in your bag Bella and trunks in yours Edward. Remember coach said everyone in senior year does swimming for the first term."

I still wasn't happy with the fact that hormonal human males were going to see my Bella so scantly dressed. That was a sight for my eyes only.

"Everyone apart from Roselie and Emmett its time to go to school." Esme told us.

Roselie and Emmett smiled smugly at the fact that they were supposedly in college now so they didn't have to go with us to school.

We all begrudgely made our way into the garage. Alice and Jasper made their way to the Volvo which I reluctantly told them they could they drive after Bella pointed out that a yellow Porsche is too flashy for school.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and led her over to my vanquish which we've been using every time we go out since we found out about Bella's pregnancy. Now everyday is a special occasion as far as I'm concerned.

Just as we pulled out of he garage Bella suddenly piped up.

"I know what we can tell people when they ask why I'm living with all of you now!" she said excitedly.

That peaked my interest, "Really? What?" I asked, my tone matching hers.

"We'll say that I was planning on moving in with you in our place shortly after my eighteenth birthday and that Charlie didn't approve and we had a massive fight about it. Charlie refused to let me move in with you and so I refused to live under his roof if he was unable to accept you. That's close enough to the truth that I could pull off sounding sincere" Bella told me.

"Hmmm... that's a brilliant cover up" I said impressed. Why didn't I think of that?

"Well, It's not that much of a cover up, I've been thinking that it'll be really nice if we had our own place were we would have privacy and we could bring up our baby. A place other than our meadow to which we can call our own" she shyly said.

"Really? You want me to buy us a house?" I asked excitedly. That idea sounds so perfect. Immediately my mind tried to conjure up how our house would look like and a little bronze haired child ruing from room to room.

"Yeah, what do you think?" she asked me blushing.

"I'd love for us to have our own house. I'll call Alice now about the story the Esme so she can look for a house for us she can renovate it for us" I reassured her, picking my cell phone out of my pocket.

Before I could dial her number, Alice called me first.

"Already told everyone about the story and Esme is already renovating a house for the two of you. She figured you'd want a place to yourselves." Alice informed me.

Bella must have heard because she beamed so bright, it would put the sun to shame.

"Thanks Alice see you in school" I thanked her sincerely unable to hide my smile either, not that I'd want to anyway.

"No problem brother, see you" She told me before she hung up just as I was pulling into Forks high school parking lot.

"The good news just keeps on rolling" Bella sang.

"It does, doesn't it. Are you ready for school" I asked her attentively. No matter what Alice thinks, Bella's want will always come first for me.

"As long as your with me" she smiled adoringly.

"Always" I promised lovingly.

"Then lets go"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wooooow I got so carried away with this chapter. No wonder it took so long to write up, this is the longest chapter so far by a long shot. Keep the reviews coming, they really do help me to write up the story and I actually do take your suggestions into account.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12 And The Gossip Begins

**A/N: Helloooo one and all, we meet again. I was so glad that you all seemed to approve of Renee's reaction but its yourselves you should be thanking, A lot of you suggessted that it would be more intresting If Renee actuactlly reacted well, all I did was put it into words.**

**I hope this proves to you guys that I do actually take on all your feedback and try to compromise so that as much people are happy, including myself.**

**There was a reccuring question in the reviews of whether there will be a proposal and I can all promise you, there defintely will be one so do not fear my friends. I haven't pin pointed the timing exactly but It will be soon.**

**So this is the much awaited first day back at school chapter, I've been looking forward to starting to introduce the other human characters like Mike, Jessica, Angela and Lauren for aaaaaages now. **

**I'm writing up this chap while everyone in my house asleep. Again. I wonder why I work better in the night. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that its the only time of day when the whole house is completly silent. Or maybe its just how I roll.**

**Sorry for the super late update. The month of May and June as a lot of you will surely know is when all your teachers think its best to pile on a shit load of assignment and deadlines within a small period of time. I've been trying to write up this chapter whenever I can find a moment to spare which is practically non-exsitent. As a thank you for your patience, you are all rewarded with a long chapter.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight. God I hate saying those words but to my dismay as well as millions of people around the world there is only one rightful owner and that is Stephenie Meyer.**_

**On with the chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><em>If <em>

_If life were but a dream, my Love,_

_And death the waking time;_

_If day had not a beam, my Love,_

_And night had not a rhyme, -_

_A barren, barren world were this_

_Without one saving gleam;_

_I'd only ask that with a kiss_

_You'd wake me from the dream._

_If dreaming were the sum of days,_

_And loving were the bane;_

_If battling for a wreath of bays_

_Could soothe a heart in pain, -_

_I'd scorn the need of battle's might,_

_All other aims above_

_I'd choose the human's higher right,_

_To suffer and to love!_

_By Paul Laurence Dunbar_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**EPOV**

Bella and I stayed in the car for a couple of seconds, watching the students from the tinted windows as they gazed in awe of my Vanquish.

_Dude, I knew the Cullens were loaded but damn, just how many sport cars do they own?_ Tyler Crowley thought as he gawked at my car along with every other males in the lot.

The girls on the other hand weren't awed by the actual car, more like how much it must of cost.

_Oh my god, they're filthy rich. Bella is such a lucky bitch, not only does she get Edward who is like the most gorgeous guy like ever, but she probably like gets expensive gifts too!_ A girl called Katie thought

I groweled under my breath at the offensive word used towards my mate.

_I wonder if its true that Bella lives with them now? I don't care, she has to spill when I ask her. This is gossip is some super hot stuff... _

Of course this thought belonged to none other than Jessica Stanley. Her mind is quite determined to be the first to have all the _"scoop" _over the new piece of _"hot gossip"._

_God I hope they broke up. He can't have stayed with her this long and not realised how plain and boring she is. Good thing I dumped Tyler, this will totally be the year that Edward Cullen falls for me. What's not to like?_ Lauren's snide mind thought.

God I want to ring her neck for thinking Bella is plain and undeserving of my love and not the exact oppissite. Of course her thoughts were purely constructed out of jealousy. I know that on a deeper level she knows that Bella is gorgeous.

"Jessica Stanley is planning on ambushing you in class" I told Bella who was looking strangely calm considering she usually hates attention.

"I would be surprised if she wasn't" she replied with a beautiful smile on her face, "come on, its time to face the music" she added in a jokingly dramatic voice as she she reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" I stopped her from opening the door. You'd think by now she would have gotten used to being treated like a lady.

Bella looked at me confusedly for a moment before her eyes lit up with understanding and she rolled her eyes at me. Without delay, I opened my door and briskly moved to Bella's side.

_How is that he looks even hotter than I remember?_

_Ugh, It looks like they haven't broken up then since he's getting the door to the other side. Oh well, I bet could still convince him to leave her for me._

How could these people be so naïve? They've all seen that Bella and I are more than happily in love yet they still manage to delude themselves into thinking that they have a chance.

I tried - the main word being tried to block out the loud babble of thoughts of Forks High school pupils just as I was opening Bella's door.

Bella smiled at me as she swung her legs out of the car and into the view of everyone in the parking lot.

Her gorgeous, shapely, long, leather clad legs.

I could feel myself becoming aroused just at the sight of those divine legs of hers. Not now! I scolded myself as I tried to think of something unappealing to get rid of my semi-hard on. After many failed attemtps in the space of a second, the image of Emmett in a bikini finally did the trick.

I wasn't the only one having trouble. Every single adolesent male's attention suddenly averted from my Vanquish, to Bella's legs.

_Cullen is one lucky bastard. He probably has those legs around his waist every night. What I would do to have those legs wrapped around me as I..._

Mike Newton's indecent thoughts shouted at me as Bella continued to extract herself out of the car with my help.

He is right on one thing though, I do get the honour of having Bella's magnificent legs around me everynight. As well as other things of hers.

His thoughts only got more inappropiate as more of Bella's body came into view. I growled as he imagined bending Bella over his couch after he laid eyes on how Bella's perfect perky behind looks like in her leather jeans when she turned around slightly to close the door.

Carlisle warned me that mates get more possesive and protective of each other after they have consumate their relationship and he was right because the only word that my brain could think of was MINE!

My growls turned slightly louder, alerting Bella to my anger. Bella followed my line of vision were I was staring daggers at Newton who had yet to remove his gaze from Bella's ass.

In the corner of my eye I saw Bella's eyes light up with mischeif and her lips turn up into a sexy smirk. That expression momentarily distracted me from Newton as I looked at her wondering what she was going to do next.

She slinked her arms around my neck and moved our heads closer together until we were nose to nose.

"Shall we show them who you and I belong to?" She whisperes in a sultry voice, her lips a breath away from mine.

A smirk identical to hers begins to form on my face as I caught on to what she is implying.

I closed the distance between our heads and engaged our mouths in a slow yet passionate kiss. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and swiped against her bottom lip, wordessly asking for entrance which she immediatly grants.

My mouth is immediatly intoxicated with Bella's floral escense as our tongues dance together intematly. I adjust my head a little more to the side and dive even deeper into her mouth as one of my hands interlace in her hair and the other is wrapped protectively around her waist.

Bella's hands do a wandering of my chest before they take residense in my hair were she tugs on it hard, just the way I like it causing a rathar loud moan to escape me. Her slowly building strength ensures this time that I feel it a bit harder than before as well.

The hand on her waist slides around to her ribs, brushing teasingingly against the underside of her breast. Bella in turn moans and moves one of her hands to explore the planes of my back.

"Get a room you two!" Alice's soprano voice calls to us as she and Jasper start to approach us.

Bella reluctantly pulls her lips from me but doesn't move her body away an inch which is good because I don't want to let her go and show to everyone that my raging hard on is once again present although I'm pretty sure Alice and Jasper already knew it. That's definitely something I don't want anyone except Bella to see.

Speaking of people, everyone in the school parking lot except for Jasper and Alice were gawking at us.

After taking a quick peek in their minds I could see that most of them were surprised at the PDA Bella and I just showed. People are used to her and I being quiet chaste in public.

_That was fucking hot_ - Tyler

_Lucky Bastard_ - Mike

_They have soooo slept together. I need details!_ - Jessica

_Fuck, I need a cold shower_ - Eric

"You'll have plenty of time for that later yout two" Jasper chimed in.

"You're lucky we stopped you now before you got carried away and shown everyone what we have to listen to everynight" Alice added with a wink at both of us.

I instantly felt the heat rise to Bella's cheeks as she buried her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her in comfort as I glared at Alice for drawing in even more attention to us.

Suddenly I had an idea,

"Its a good thing Bella and I are getting our own place then isn't it?" I said to the pair of them. Why not hault the rumours now before they get to excessive by making them think this was the reason for Bella's falling out with Charlie.

"Thank God" They muttered together melodramticly, even going as far as to wipe imaginary sweat from their foreheads in relief.

_So this is why she moved out of he dad's house? Oooh this just gets better and better. She definetly has to spill now! I wonder how big he is, he certaintly looks like he's packing. I'll have to ask Bella that too._ - Jessica

_I can't imagine Charlie being to happy about them moving in together. Poor Bella, atleast Edward will make her happy. I've never seen them more in love._ - Angela

The latter thought made me internally smile. At lesst Bella has one genuinly good friend who cares about Bella's welfare.

_Man, as if he isn't already lucky enough. Now he gets to shack up with Bella. Lucky arrogant prick_ Mike thoughts sneered at me.

"All that lust was driving me mad, we better leave you two alone now before you start all over again, come on Alice, the bell is going to ring soon anyway" Jasper said, thankfuly more quiet then before so that no one apart from us heard, dragging Alice away.

Although Bella and I were embarrassed we both still chuckled under our breaths at Jasper's expence.

"See you later guys!" Alice called over her shoulder before she cantered of with Jasper.

"Come on," I took hold of Bella's waist "Let's go greet your friends. Jessica is practically bursting with questions" I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"Tell me something I don't know" she said as she too wrapped her arm around my waist.

The stares we were getting didn't decrease as Bella and I made our way over to Bella's friends.

_Look at what she's wearing, looks designer. I always knew Bella would turn into a gold digger._ Lauren's thoughts spat at Bella as we drawed nearer.

I refrained myself from growling loudly at her thoughts. God that girl is worse then Jessica.

"Bella!" Angela greeted my love enthuesiastically, stepping of Ben's arms to wrap hers around Bella. I let go of Bella so that she could hug Angela back properly and faced the others in the group.

"Good morning everyone." I greeted them as politly as I could despite the fact that I knew what they were thinking about at this very second.

"Morning!" the girls in the group replied in false sweet voice.

"Morning man" Ben replied pleasently while the other boys just nodded, their minds still full of jealousy. I refrained myself from smirking at their obvious envy of me. Barely.

_That's right boys, Bella is MINE!_ My caveman side of me thought.

I suddenly felt Bella's warm arm wrap around my waist again and I looked down to see her smiling like an angel up at me.

"So," Jessica started "I could help overhearing that the two of you were moving in together? You guys are still in highschool, why not wait until college like most people?" She asked curiously, putting on the perect friendly face facade.

Bella's face flushed at the attention that was directed towards to us as everyone in the group turned too look at us curiously.

Bella looked at me expectanly, trying to communicate with her eyes that she didn't trust herself to sell the story convincingly. Its a good thing my family are used to fabricating stories for our facade.

I kissed her on the head affectionatly "We're in love," I started tenderly as I looked into my angel's eyes "I know we're young," I could see Bella holding back an eye roll at that, of course a hundred and eight wasn't old in the slightest but my appearence suggessted I was seventeen.

"I guess I'm selfish but I wan't Bella all to myself. I know that I will never love another apart from my Bella and I couldn't wait to start my life with her. The expectations of society doesn't make me want to see her beautiful eyes first thing in the morning any less. Nor does it decrease my wish for truly having somewhere private that's ours that we can call home."

The girls sighed dreamily and most in envy of Bella while the boys mentally gagged at my "pussy" words.

"Because that's what we want and my family couldn't be happier. Chief Swan on the hand... Well let's just say he wasn't very fond of the Idea" I finished.

Bella's friends looked absolutley enthralled in the story, obviously the girls more than the boys.

"Fond?" Bella scoffed, suddenly gaining back her confidence "He practically forbade me from you. He knows we're a package deal. I love my dad but with my eighteenth birthday only a little over a week away, he need to learn that I'm a responsible adult that can make good choices for myself." She finished her rant with the most adorable look on her flushed face that begged to be kissed.

"We've always been ahead of our age." I reassured her "Old souls remember, and your father is fully aware of your maturity especially with the way you took care of your mother emotionally growing up and physically with him. I think maybe that's part of the problem. You took all your time looking after your parents and not the other way round and now he knows that's my job" I told her.

All of this was true of course just in the context of her getting pregnant, not moving out. As we were leaving the house Charlie's thoughts cleared up for once and I saw that he thought that he was the one to blame. He thought that if maybe if he spent more time getting to know his daughter and looking after her for once then maybe things wouldn't have turned the way things have.

I knew by the look of her face that she complety understood what I was trying to convey. Another thing I loved about her, she knew me better than anyone.

_Oh my god, that's so romantic! _Angela gushed mentally.

_Oh the things I'd do with Bella if we had a place to ourselves_... Mike's never mental fantasies started once again. I tried to tune out his voice before I ripped his miserable head off.

_It would have been better gossip if he knocked her up or something but I suppose this story will have to do. It will be a whole lot juicer once I found out how good The Edward Cullen is in bed. She cannot hold out on me there. She owes it every female in Forks!_ Jessica's thoughts blabbered annoyingly.

_Urghh I hate you Bella Swan, that should be me Edward Cullen is going to be moving in with, that should be me that's wrapped up in his arms in and that should be me he talks about like that. She's not even pretty. Edward and I would totally look better together!_ Lauren the ever jealous thought.

"That's great guys!" Jessica exclaimed in faux excitement, though her thoughts also betrayed her jealousy of Bella.

The shrill sound of the school bell sounded causing loitering students that were trying to overhear our conversation to reluctantly disperse to their lessons though all their thoughts were reassured that Jessica Stanley would have all the dirty facts to feed them. To their credit, they are right.

Bella and I started to make our way towards class when the ever annoying Jessica Stanley called behind us,

"We'll catch up more, later in Trig!" _So I can ask about what every female has been dying to know. Bella Swan I will not take no for an answer._

Bella grimaced slightly at Jessica's fairwell. She no doubt guessed that the questions weren't over yet.

"What is she going to ask? I need to be prepared" She asked me hopefully.

"Are you sure you want to know" I replied teasingly.

"Yes" she replied pouting whilst also pulling out the puppy dog eyes. And of course how could I refuse such a face,

"She's going to ask a little more about the moving in aspects and whether we have an ultierier motive," I winked at her at that and she giggled "but mostly she is going to ask you..." I trailed off delibretly.

"Yessss..." she dragged out slightly annoyed with the pout still present on her lovely face. God she was so cute when she was annoyed.

"She's going to ask you a series of questions about how well I perform." I told her

"Oh," she said relieved. I suddenly realised she misunderstood my statement "that I can deal with. I wonder how she found out you could play p-"

"In bed." I interuppted her.

"Oh" she said again, this time in embarrassment.

"What are you going to say?" I asked curiously with a smirk on my face.

"Edward!" She exclaimed loudly, smacking me on the chest half heartedly causing me to burst into laughter.

"Don't worry, you know I'll be listening anyway." I said lightly after calming down from my fit of laughter.

"I know." She sighed in resignation before a glint suddenly flashed in her eyes. Bella stretched on her toes until her mouth was level with my ear. I shuddered at the feeling of her breathing against my sensitive skin.

"I don't know why you're so curious," she whispered seductively "Especially if my screaming your name last night was anything to go by."

I felt the familiar tightening in my groin as images of the said night flashed across my mind.

"You evil, evil woman" I told her. Bella simply smiled innocencently in retern.

When we entered tutorial **(A/N: Don't know what you guys call it in America or if you even have it. In England we also call it resigration)** everyone's eyes were on us.

Bella and I took a desk right at the back of the class in the corner yet people still managed to stare.

It was like the first day my family came to school all over again. I imagine Bella must feel the same.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I wish people would stop staring. Don't they have anything better to do do. Wait, of course they done. Nothing ever happens in forks.

There's no use wishing their parents taught them manners. Nearly all of them are worse than their children.

Throughout the whole of tutorial, I held back the urge to cradle my stomachs as if to protect it from the over eager stares we were getting. I could tell Edward was trying just as hard I was if not more. Since the my pregnancy came to light Edward had hardly removed his hands from my abdomen, much like me.

I felt a bit guilty that we were hiding my pregnancy, like it was something to be ashamed of. I understood though why we had to do it, until I started showing which would be in around two months according to Carlisle, this baby would stay just between me and my family.

After what felt like houres the bell finally rang and people tore their eyes away from Edward and I and started to pack what little they got out their bags during registration.

"As you are fully aware class, you are in your last year of high school," Mr. Ridgby said over the chatter of the class "It would do well for you to focus on your studies as you will all start to apply for College soon. Have a good first day back at school and I'm hoping I won't hear any complaints from you from other teachers today, or any other day for that matter. Class dissmissed.". As soon as the last two words left his mouth, the whole class grabbed their bags and left the class room as quickly as possible with their friends.

All expect Edward and I that is, there was no rush. Edward stood first, pulled my chair out for me before holding my bag in one hand and my waist in the other.

In the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Ridgby smile slightly at Edward's little loving actions that was completly unconcious on his part.

"Have a nice day sir." We both said warmly as we exsited the class.

"You too, Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen." He called after us.

When trig rolled round, I mentally prepared myself for Jessica's firing questions before heading in with Edward.

Unfortunatly for us, our teacher Mr. Mason didn't like boys and girls sitting next to each other. In this case I would normally sit next to Angela but unlucky for me Angela isn't in this class this semester.

"I'll rescue you if it gets too much, okay?" Edward asked quietly in my ear.

I was pretty sure I could handle whatever Jessica through at me but the thought that Edward will be ready at the rescue was comforting none the less.

"Thank you" I whispered back.

"You're welcome. How are mommy and baby doing?" His voice went even softer when he asked this on the off chance that someone would hear I presume.

"We're fine as a fiddle. Please don't worry too much." Again I held back from rubbing or touching my stomach lovingly somehow. God this is harder than I thought.

"It's hard not to worry love, you both mean the world to me. Its part of my job description to worry irrationally. I don't think that feeling is ever going to go away." His eyes conveyed all the love he had for us as he told me this. I still sometimes can't rap my mind around how he always looks at me like I'm the prize as apposed to the very lucky winner.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too."

Luckily for Edward, Ben was in this class and since Ben and Angela got together after prom and they found out Edward was the one who hatched a plan to push him into asking Angela, the two males have become pretty good friends.

Edward bid me a brief kiss on the cheek before I made my way over to Jessica who was bouncing excessivly in her seat.

"Tell me everything!" she exclaimed in a whisper, like we like two best friends gushing over a guy in a middle of a sleepover with pop corn and soda. _Mmmm... Popcorn. Focus Bella! Don't worry baby, momma will feed you popcorn soon._

"What would you like to know?" I asked evacively.

"Well you and Edward brushed over the basics but I want DETAILS," she exadurated the last word as if it would make me more willing to spill all.

"When did you guys decide you wanted to shack up together? What did his family think? What did your family think? Were are you going to move? When are are you going to move?" I don't think she even breathed between those sentences when she was done.

"You should really breathe in-between sentences," I adviced her "and to answer your questions, one: I was on another sleepover at the Cullens. Edward and I were in his room... Busy_" Ha! Let her suck on that, jealous yet Jessica?_ I really need to try and calm down my mood swings before I slip up and say something I shouldn't or give myself away.

"When we were done, Edward made a comment about how he wished he didn't have to let me go and that if only we could stay together all the time, and well that's when the seed was sort of planted into our heads." I continued while Jessica's eyes were brimming with curiousity and to my pleasure, Jealousy that she was trying damn hard to conceal. I may not be a mind reader but I'm perceptive nevertheless.

"Two: his family couldn't be happier for us. They understand our need for privacy which there is none of what so ever if we chose to live with them. Three: As you know, my dad threw a fit when he found out, telling me I was to young and Edward wasn't welcome there anymore for being a bad influence on me. Renee on the other hand was so excited when we told her. She'd seen us together though our Skype sessions and she said she couldn't imagine us apart." I smiled at the fond memory of my shocked face when my mother started squeeling instead of yelling when we told her about Edward and I's miracle.

"As for when and were we're going to move... Well Esme had a feeling we would want a place of our own in the future. She didn't know when but she brought us a house and started to renovate it for us. We'll move in just as soon she finishes it." I concluded, hopefully that was enough to satisfy her. Judging by her face it did.

I turned around in my chair to see that Edward was smiling proudly at me "I love you" he mouthed to me, god he was sweet. I mouthed it back and a dazzling smile lit up his face.

When I turned back to Jessica it was to see her gaze flickery between Edward and I with curiousity - and a little bit of envy - coloring her face.

I grew anxious at the expression on her face, especially when I remembered Edward telling me another line of questioning that Jessica was curious in.

"So you guys have slept together right?" She asked eagerly.

_Oh boy._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I almost laughed out loud at the expression on Bella's face when Jessica said that. I already know that Bella happens to love our sex life just as much as I do but I was still curious as to the answer she would give for public knowledge.

"Yes" My love answered after a couple of seconds of silence. Her voice only wavered a little because of nerves. I could tell she was trying to sound confident and not be intimidated by Jessica's question despite the fact that Bella loves our privacy. Fortunately for her, Stanley didn't notice the little shake in her voice.

_Yes? YES? That's all she's going to give me? Hell no._

"Is he any good?" she asked impatiently bouncing in her seat.

"Yes." Bella answered curtly. _That's my girl!_

_Gosh what is her problem? This is like that day I asked her about their date in Port Angeles all over again. If I slept Edward Cullen I would be dishing the details to everyone. _

I rolled my eyes at that particular thought, _course you would Jessica; you do after all have no class. Don't you do that already with every guy though?_

"Come on Bellaaa!" She whined in a horrible nasal voice "Give me the dirt. This is big stuff! That is unless it isn't big at all if you know what I mean" she giggled at her own joke while giving Bella a wink.

I chuckled internally. _Oh you really shouldn't have said that Jessica, especially to a pregnant woman carrying a half vampire child in her womb. If you thought a regular pregnant woman is scary, you're about to learn a very valuable lesson._

Emmett had learnt it the hard way last week when he made one comment too many about our over active sex life.

It seems as if Bella is one of those women who get exceedingly horny during pregnancy, something I was very grateful with.

Let's just say ever since then, whenever Emmett would start to say something that was too embaressing Bella would give him _The Look_ that shut him up quicker than Roselie's slaps to the back of the head any day.

The same look she was now directing towards Jessica who was too busy thinking about our sex life to see _The Look_.

"Dammitt Jessica!" She whisper yelled with her hand clenched into fists. Jessica's eyes flashed in surprise at the tone Bella used with her, she had never heard Bella sound so angry.

"Our sex life is exactly that; OURS, meaning it Is none of you business. What should it matter to you how well Edward performs in the privacy of OUR bedroom. He will still be mine regardless." I was getting extremly turned on by feisty Bella. This was no kitten anger, Bella was pissed and I found it extemly sexy.

Jessica's thoughts started to curse Bella but her subconcious betrayed the fact that she was scared. In fact it was similar to the effect vampires had on humans.

Bella still wasn't finished with Ms. Stanley.

"You want details? I'll have you know that sex when done with the right person can be the most earth shattering, mind blowing experience ever and that was what it was. The fact that Edward and I were just as pure as each other, that we hadn't so much as second looked or kissed another person before each other made it all the more special. Its not something we took lightly like most teens these days. Its magical and its sacred and I can't _believe_ you have the nerve to ask me about something so private as our love making!" Bella fumed turning towards the front of the class were our teacher had yet to arrive despite the fact that it was already half way through lesson. Jessica stared her at Bella mouth agape as she processed her words in her mind.

_He's that good... Wait Edward Cullen has never kissed a girl before Bella? Wait until I tell everyone about _that!

What an idiot.

"And by the way," Bella briefly turned to face Jess once again "He is more than packing in that departement." She smiled innocently enough before turning back to front.

It was my turn to have my mouth wide open. Jessica's mind exploded with envy that I was Bella's and not hers not to mention shock and anger.

I decided it was time time to have my fun as I got up and went two tables in front were they were both sat. When I reached just behind Bella's back I leaned down to Bella's ears and whispered seductivley just loud enough for Jessica to hear us but quiet enough to not make it look delibrate.

"You're so sexy when you get angry. When we get home I want you on our bed naked."

Bella whimpered slightly and gave me a smoldering look while Jessica gasped at my choice of words.

_Oh my God that was so hot! I think I'm going to faint. Lucky bitch._

Bellward two, Jessica zero.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what did you think of this chapter? There's only one way I will know... REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**I promise the next update won't take as long as this one. I only have three weeks until... schooools out for summer!**

**Next chapter there will be more school gossip and Mike Newton will get on Edward's nerves again. Poor Mike, didn't anyone teach him not to mess with Vampires?**

**Any suggesstions on what you think should happen because you should know I'm making this up as I go along. What can I say, I love improvising. I didn't get an A* in Drama for nothing.**

**Until next time my friends and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**P.S: Who else went to watch Snow White and the Huntsman? I personally thought it was great. Do you think Rob helped Kristen with her accent? Tell me what you guys thought of it!**


	13. Chapter 13 Touch

**A/N: Hello again my lovely readers.**

**I reached past the two hundred review marker! Hurraaaay! You guys are simply marvulous... God I sounded too brittish there.**

**Anywhooooo, I just recently finished college so all that late night essay writings to make the deadline is over for the summer. and you guys won't have to wait for a month for an update so that is one thing to celebrate! Just so you guys know, from 30****th**** July to 6****th**** September I'll be on holiday so my updates might be a little irregular, You might find yourselves with two updates in one week and then none the week after that.**

**I had the most embarressing thing happen to me on the bus the other day. I was standing in a packed bus on mymway to college and I reached for the hand rail above my head for balance when I saw I super hot guy eye's widen. I look down to were he's looking to see that all of button of my blouse at the bust area had bust open! Soooooo embaressing... **

**Sorry got distracted there. On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight nor any of the characters belong to me no matter how much I wish it were otherwise. Sharing is caring Stephenie though I can understand why you don't want to share Edward... I wouldn't want to either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch13<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>I Love Thee<span>_

_I love thee, as I love the calm  
>Of sweet, star-lighted hours!<br>I love thee, as I love the balm  
>Of early jes'mine flow'rs.<br>I love thee, as I love the last  
>Rich smile of fading day,<br>Which lingereth, like the look we cast,  
>On rapture pass'd away.<br>I love thee as I love the tone  
>Of some soft-breathing flute<br>Whose soul is wak'd for me alone,  
>When all beside is mute.<em>

_I love thee as I love the first  
>Young violet of the spring;<br>Or the pale lily, April-nurs'd,  
>To scented blossoming.<br>I love thee, as I love the full,  
>Clear gushings of the song,<br>Which lonely-sad-and beautiful-  
>At night-fall floats along,<br>Pour'd by the bul-bul forth to greet  
>The hours of rest and dew;<br>When melody and moonlight meet  
>To blend their charm, and hue.<br>I love thee, as the glad bird loves  
>The freedom of its wing,<br>On which delightedly it moves  
>In wildest wandering.<em>

I love thee as I love the swell,  
>And hush, of some low strain,<br>Which bringeth, by its gentle spell,  
>The past to life again.<br>Such is the feeling which from thee  
>Nought earthly can allure:<br>'Tis ever link'd to all I see  
>Of gifted-high-and pure!<p>

_By Eliza Acton_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling that the next person that stares at me for to long then starts whispering to the person next to them is going to have a rather sore bruise in the eye curtsy of Bella Swan" Bella grumbled irratebly as she eyed two freshmen girls who were staring and whispering indiscreetly as we made our way to English.<p>

It was rather amusing hearing Bella threatening voilence on others when she normaly avoids confrontations if she could help it.

Thank goodness I'm not on the receiving end of her anger. Not that it would hurt me if she ever acted upon it but it would certainly hurt her if she tried to punch my concrete body though I suppose she would be very capable after our baby's birth.

_Our Baby..._ I internally sighed happily. I will never get tired of hearing or thinking that.

"If I wasn't worried you'd break your wrist when inflicting the injury I would say be my guest." I chuckled when I saw the putelent look on her face. I pulled her to my side a little tighter then before so that my hands brushed briefly against the side of her stomach and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

The slight scowl on her face dissapeared as a doting smile took her place. Those two actions always calmed her down and I'm so happy knowing she'll always react that way after I kiss her.

"Yeah you're probably right," she sighed "In theory the idea is very appealing but in reality I really don't want to make a stop at the hospital on my first day back."

"I know what you mean about the idea of punching someone being very appealing. Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from ripping the head of every adolecent male execpt Ben in this school? Every single one of them is thinking about how sinfully delicious your looking today. They are right love, you are ravishing bit only I can think about all the dirty things I want to do to you." I shuddered at the mental images the boys harboured about my Bella all morning.

Bella smirked at look on my face as I recalled all their thoughts I had to endure.

"Let them think what they want," Bella began as I looked at her incrudously "You're the only one who gets to act upon those kind of thoughts about me. You're the one I'm going home with. We're the ones that made a beautiful little miracle that's going to be living under my heart for another eight months." She finished sweetly, stroking me cheek softly.

The tension in my muscles I didn't realise before suddenly easded as I processed her words.

She was right, all these insuffrable little male human could wish all they want for my Bella's body because at the end of the day, I'm the one that's going to be buried deep into her.

Micheal Buble's song _save the last dance for me_ suddenly came to mind; _Don't forget whose taking you home, and in whose arms you're going to be in._

Michael sure knew what he was talking about when he wrote that song.

With that in mind, my jealousy subsided enough for a smug grin to light up my face.

Bella rolled her eyes at my expression and muttured "Men" under her breath.

"This term we will be looking into romantic poetry." Ms Alpine's monotous voice began as she adressed the english class.

"I hope to God you have all some what matured over the Summer," she gave Newton and Tyler a beady pointed look "As we will be starting by looking into more mature themes in romantic poetry. I know a lot of you will be immature about despite my fuitile wishing but its in this years curriculom so I've decided it would be best to get it over and done with."

Ms Alpine was stalling and I didn't blame her. Her thoughts were blanching at the idea of teaching classes to high school teenagers about erotic poetry.

As she predicted, every class member caught on to what she was saying and started giggling and snickering to themselves except for myself and Bella.

Speaking of Bella I turned and to see her reaction to the news as I couldn't read her thought. Her entire face as well as her elegant neck down to the delicious lines of her colorbones were flushed enticingly.

I suddenly realised that all the next couple of english lessons will be pure torture. One, i will have to endure an hour everyday of immature adolesent human thinking of nothing but sex, no doubt most of the males will have my Bella in mind when they do so.

But the other and perhaps more difficult torture would be sitting a whole hour with a raging hard on while _I thought_ of nothing but sex with Bella and not being able to touch her at all.

_Man English just got a whole more interesting_ - Tyler.

_Sweet we're studying word porn_ - Mike.

_Hmmm... I wounder if Mike will get horny enough that he'll want to fuck behind the bleachers_ - Jessica.

My sympathy toward Ms Alpine just increased tensfold.

"This lesson, you will create your own... Erotic poems and a few of you will have to read theirs out to the class. Despite the nature of the topic can you please try to refrain yourselves from vividly describing sexsual acts. There also won't be any immaturity or laughing at each others poems, you are all practically adults and should act like one.

You can work either individualy or in pairs. If you your going to work with someone from the opposite sex do not use this class as an excuse for making out as a means of insperation. It wouldn't put it past some of you to do exactly that. You have thirty minutes starting from now!"

An unspoken agreement flashed between Bella and I as we atomatically moved closer rogether so that we could start on our poem.

"I can't believe we're doing this for class" Bella whispered embarressingly.

"I know, neither can I but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice," I sighed in resignition "What would you like to centre our poem about love?" I asked her, wanting her input.

"Well..." She started of shyly. I looked at her curiously, wondering what's going on in that beautiful head of hers.

"Weeeeell..." I promted encouroginly.

"I think we should both express our dislike for how modern times have destroyed the true meaning of sex. You know like porn and one night stands." She elaborated quietly.

"I think that's a brilliant idea love" I smiled widely. It was true indeed that the true meaning of love making is being lost a lot these days.

"You do?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course I do. It's something we both dearly believe in. Why don't we give them a taste what making love truely means?" I told her stroking her cheek.

She blushed deeper red and nodded shyly while gawning on her lip.

"Let's get started shall we" I said flirtingly.

Half an hour later Ms. Alpine called the class' attention.

"Your time Is up class!" Some students who hadn't finished yet rushed to wuickly finish scribbling their sentence "Is there a volunteer that would like to go first?" She asked the class, dreading the next thirty minutes of her life.

_I will definitely have to get drunk tonight,_ she thought glumly in her head.

Some students such as Angela shrunk back immediately while others looked somewhat eager to share their _word porn_ in the words of Mr. Newton. I shuddered as I read in people's head what some of them wrote. _How could most of them be so crass about such a beautiful and intimate act?_

Unsurprisingly, it was Mike's hand that shot to the air first eagerly. Ms. Alpine sighed but nodded at Newton indicating that he could walk to the front and read out his poem.

_There's no way Bella will be able to resist me after I read out loud my poem. It is about her after all. She'll totally see that i can give her a better time in bed than Cullen can. I bet their poem is crap. _Mike thought smugly in his mind as he attempted to "walk with swagger" only he looked like he was having a muscle spasm in his right leg.

I leaned in closer to Bella "The poem he wrote is dedicated to you even though he's going out with Jessica" I whispered into her ear disbelieving.

Bella's face scrunched up in disgust when I told her that and the colour drained from her face when Mike winked at her before starting his poem in what he thought was a seductive voice.

"This poem is called X Rocket Glare," He said as he started leeringly at Bella

"_I have a special rocket _

_Designated for one _

_Set to ignite _

_When the sun is fully done _

_With heat and dry conditions across the US _

_Fireworks are a concern _

_But hopefully in your vicinity _

_Is the only place this will burn _

_And besides if it gets too hot _

_You will know how to cool it down _

_Skills you have seem capable _

_Probably hearing my enjoyable sound _

_Know I suppose there is a chance that a blaze _

_Might be ragging maybe even wide _

_Where is my fire extinguisher _

_Could it be what you want to ride? _

_So let them scare the drive ways _

_With flashes going up higher _

_What seek to present to you _

_Is my own Unforgettable Fire"_

When he finished a part of him was actually hoping Bella would remove herself from my embrace and run to him. What an imbecile, half of me wanted to go strangle him to death and the other half was suppressing laughter at his poor attempt at trying to win over Bella.

When Newton saw the embarrassment that was written all over my loves face and shrink in further in my embrace, his cocky grin slipped a bit but not enough to discourage him from future advances. _When would the foolish boy learn to take a hint?_

_We're moving in together for goodness sakes and having a baby together! _If only I could tell him about the latter. I'm sure he wouldn't look quite so cocky then.

All of the class was desperately trying to withhold themselves from laughing out loud at Mike's poem. All but Jessica that is, how that girl thinks that poem was about her when he never took his eyes off my Bella is truly beyond me. Her and Mike definitely deserve each other.

"That was a very... Interesting poem there Mr. Newton" Poor Bella she looks like she just had the worst nightmare ever. I don't blame her, the look he was giving her is enough to give anyone a nightmare Ms. Alpine internally shuddered.

_Who knew she had a sense of humour?_ Ten points her for our mutual dislike of Mike Newton.

_Please someone kill me now! _Ms. Alpine's mind pleaded. After Mike's poem a few students went after him and each and every poem was more horrendous than the last.

_I still need to fill in the time with one more poem before the bell rings and I'll truly consider suicide if I get one more immature and poorly written one. _Her beady eyes fixed on Bella and eye as Bella and I gazed at each other adoringly without speaking a single word. Hope flashed in our teacher's eyes as she watched as my fingers combed back Bella's hair from her face and kissed her forehead. _What a sweet perfect couple, if only all teenage couple could be like them. They're also my best students, their poem is bound to be the best in the class._

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan," Bella and I both turned to face her "Could you both do us the honour reading out your poem?" She asked hopefully.

We both turned back to face each other and communicate silently.

_Do you want to do it? _My eyes asked hers.

Her eyes were clear of hesitation as she gazed back at me.

I looked at her questionably as if to ask if she was sure and Bella nodded back at me. I smirked a little at the thought of the blush that was sure to grace Bella's face when she will read it out with me to the class. Bella rolled her eyes at my smirk and stuck out her tongue at me. Without uttering a word out loud both us stood as one while still each others gaze and both reached out one of our hands for each others and moved to the front of the class.

_How in tune with each other they are. I've never seen anything like it outside of romance novels. – _Ms. Alpine

_Urghhh... Do they share a brain now too_ - Lauren

When we reached the front of the class, Bella stood right in front of me which allowed me to place both of my hand her small waist.

"This poem is called Touch," Bella told the class before indicating that i should carry on.

"The poem is about my and Bella's views about how we think modern times have corrupted the true meaning of making love. For my love and I, love and lust walk hand in hand. Sex should be given to someone you truly love and there is no greater honour and pleasure than when you give everything you could possibly give to your significant other." I explained while looking adoringly down at Bella.

_What a pussy! He is so fucking whipped that its embarrassing_ - Mike

_That's like soooooo sweet! why can't all guys be like Edward _- Katie

_We definitely need more people like them in the world_ – Ms. Alpine

I could tell Bella was getting really nervous by the picked up beats of her heart. I lifted her chin with the tip of my finger and turned her face to face mine.

"Just look at me." I whispered to her. She nodded the tiniest of nods before staring with the opening line:

**(A/N: BOLD - Bella**, UNDERLINED – Edward, **B&U - Both)**

"_**What's wrong with touching?**_

_Lips together, hands caressing skin._

_**What's wrong with just kissing?**_

_Bodies together, heated breaths on our..._

_**Because i think we've gone too far now,**_

_**Can we please stop?**_

_And turn the clock a little back now,_

_**Cos it seem we're slipping to damn slack now,**_

_Watching porn, Instead of hot hands running on backs now."_

As we softly recited the poem we had composed together we added little actions to the words we were saying. When said what wrong with kissing, she gave me a little peck on the lips and when I spoke of hands running on backs, I moved one of my hands to trace the planes of her back. None of these actions were premeditated but came natural to us as we immediately slipped into our little bubble. A vague part of mind noticed that we had immediately caught everyone's notice from the moment we'd slipped into our little intimate moment.

"_**We're sending fake us Facebook pokes and hugs,**_

_Stimulated sex and we're forgetting how to make real love._

_**No more secret meetings under trees at spring time,**_

_Just an X at the end of an MSN, like yeah that's a real sign."_

Some of our class members nodded and giggled a little at that last line. Ms. Alpine was among the nodders as she agreed with us in her mind.

"_**I want to see unbuttoned shirts to knickers,**_

_Circling chests with the tips of your fingers._

_**I want hands on,**_

_Lips on, _

_**Heat on,**_

_Eyes to eyes because that's the single biggest turn on."_

_I'll put my lips on whatever part of your body you want Edward Cullen _

_Oh pleaaase, he's just saying stuff he knows will have the girls swooning. It's that fucking movie "The Notebook" that creates a totally unrealistic image to them. No guy or relationship is that romantic. If I have to hear one more whiny voice say: "Mike, why can't you be more like Edward Cullen, he treats her like she's a queen." I will strangle the guy wit my bare hands. _

I was aware of the thoughts swirling around in my head from my classmates but I was too immersed in Bella to bother trying to decipher which thought came from who.

"_**I want to turn off the TV,**_

_Because believe me i'm not turned on by DVDs of over-aged men on girls on stiletto heals sofas_

_**Bent over bed giving head to."**_

_Finally, a guy who is not into porn. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Bella is one lucky bitch._

"_**And no sweat no.**_

_**I want you to see me,**_

_I want you to feel me,_

_**I want to spend the day with you sweet day dreaming.**_

_I want to hear you screaming softly for more."_

_You can see whatever part of me you want Bella, I'll let you make me at your mercy._

_I bet they have the best sex life ever. Jessica said that Bella described as "mind blowing." That's so not fair, I want mind blowing sex. Better yet, mind blowing sex with Edward. I bet he's packing._

"_**But this bitch star be my whore**_

_Cos I'm bored of this MTV thugs star sessions that's gone._

_**I want to bring back lessons in caressing and turn ons,**_

_Make us understand the song that bodies can sing to..._

_**Bring you to your knees just jiggling.**_

_I want to whisper in your ear in French, __(A/N: In the live performance I saw, the poet actually starts to speak seductively in French. Couldn't find the written down though.)_

_**I want to breathe in your smell like a flowers first scent...**_

_Sipping your eyes like a sweet summer time song._

_**I want to make you smile just speaking,**_

_Tell you things that make even the macheous man weeping."_

_Oh. My. God. He can speak French too? Whisper to me in French Edward! God that is so sexy. Can he get any more perfect?_

_God I think I might just have an orgasm right here in class if he speaks in French again. _

After I said I wanted to whisper in Bella's ear in French, I actually leaned down to Bella's ear and started doing just that while snaking my arms more firmly around her waist. I'm just thankful no one in our class actually spoke or understood French because the things I said to her were very dirty indeed. I think they all understood that though when they noticed Bella's flushed face and hitched breath.

"_**If I'm tied up you can untie those knots**_

_Shout a time for a slow wine and a bed post stomp so we can stop..._

_**For a minute...**_

_Then lie back and fill up a bath and lye in it,_

_**And the bubbles and water massage your musk skin."**_

_Let me untie those knots Bella... Hang on did she just say what I thought she said? Does she let Cullen tie her up? Like with handcuffs and shit?... Fuck, that lucky son of a bitch._

I allowed myself a smirk at that particular thought. He wasn't the only one in the class who caught unto the meaning of that particular line as well. Bella sure does let me tie and untie her.

"_I want to close my eyes and sigh drift away sleeping in my dreams._

_**I want to remember the days, **_

_Before technology teased and took the real thing away._

_**Bring back breezes and seas, **_

_I want beaches and trees._

_**I want to lie back, **_

_And at least get my back scratched by branches and please..._

_**Bring back those basic treats,**_

_Like oil on your back making your muscles feel sweet."_

_He gives her massages too? I'm totally telling mike to do all things in this poem to me. Swoon... He's so romantic._

"_**Oh and two claps stand up for a standing ovation,**_

_For the people still cooking up creating temptation._

_**I want strawberries fed to me four days a week,**_

_We could unease it at the place with your place and cream._

_**I want shaded benches and three hour hugs**_

_Slow songs brought back at the end of ever night club._

_**I want to see couples growing hard on a dance floor,**_

_Not puking in toilets and starting fights at closed doors._

_**I want more than back street porn,**_

_Like kissing and touching and love from the very day that we're born_

_**Real hippies time sixties,**_

_That make love not all._

_**Not just trends on Top Shop t-shirts to be worn.**_

_I want warm, not luke warm or cold,_

_**I want heated hugs, **_

_less stress and more sex for the old._

_**Don't want moods of people alone**_

_Sitting bored on their own,_

_**Not been touched for a year just wanting one hand to hold on."**_

_Ewww... They should like ban sex for old people, that's like totally gross._

"_**I want to roll back times, smash web and texting,**_

_See people hold hands, stroking skins and listening._

_**I just want to answer the question i asked at the very beginning and i mean...**_

_**What's wrong with kissing?**_

_**Lips together, hands caressing skin.**_

_**What's wrong with just touching?**_

_**Bodies together, heated breaths on our...**_

_**Because i think we've gone to far now,**_

_Can we please stop,_

_**and turn the clock a little back now**_

_Because it seems we're slipping to far slack now._

_**Watching porn... instead of holding hands,**_

_**And rubbing each others backs now."**_

By the time we finished the poem, Bella was turned to face me so that both of our profiles were facing the class. Both of her hands were placed over both sides of my chest while mine resided on her back, were I rubbed up and down her spine soothingly.

You could probably here a pin drop when we finished. Most of the people in this class were rarely silent but for once everyone took a moment to be in awe off the undeniably chemistry and bond from Bella and I that was washing around the room in electric currents.

Not once did my eyes stray away from my favourite pair of eyes in the world, two deep pools of milk chocolate warmth.

I hope our baby has her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go every one. The poem that Bella and Edward and Bella read is called touch by Hollie Mcnish. I discovered this poem when she came to visit my college and performed in the cafeteria while everyone was eating. She's brilliant and you can only listen to the audio version for free online. If you want it written, she has a book you can buy by downloading it online or ordering the paperback. If some of the words are wrong, I'm sorry but I literally had to listen to a sentence then write it down and some of the words I couldn't decipher exactly what they were. Here's the link to that audio if you want to hear it: **** track/22-touch**

**I really need to wrap up the first schood day don't I? So next chapter will be the last one of the school day before we do some serious moving on.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!... Pwetty please :)**


End file.
